Silent Seduction
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: Jason finds Sam trapped on an Island he was scooping out for Sonny and brings her home. Sam doesn't talk but her and Jason find a way of coinsiting in the same house and soon things start to take an interesting turn. A/R... don't own the characters
1. Chapter 1

_yes i know i have more stories going on then i should but this idea wouldn't leave me alone... Read and review always gets me motivated to write more..._

Sam couldn't believe it. She had been trapped on this god forsaken island for a year. One year without human contact without hearing anothers voice. Hell she didn't even hear her own voice anymore just the one in her head. What was the point of talking when there was no one to talk to. Many people told her to get that damn radio in the cockpit fixed because you never know when something could happen out on the open sea. But did she listen Nope and thats how she got into this mess.

Sam couldn't believe she got strainded on this stupid island all alone. How did she know she was all alone on this island? Because she has had one year to scoop this stupid thing out and the most she found was a wild hog. Sam chuckled to herself as she remembered the hog. It had scared her like no other and chased her all the way back to her boat. Sam in away related to the hog. It was all alone on this island so no wonder it had lost its mind. Sam wasn't sure she hadn't lost hers.

After all she was just relating herself to a wild hog. Sighing Sam looked over at the almost empty chest. When she first got to this god forsaken island it was full and now it wouldn't last past another day or so. Sam got up and walked over to it lifting it up and looking at the contents in it. Stale bag of chips and beer. What a health choices. She side as she grabbed a beer she would try to hold of the food for a little long. She had taken food that was suppose to last a couple months last almost a year.

Walking out onto the deck she looked at the large rock that was sticking up in the middle of the deck. She took her beer and climbed up onto the rock and sat down looking out into the ocean. Sam took a gulp of her beer. It would hold off her stomach a couple hours but nothing more. Sighing Sam knew she was going to end up straving to death and that was painful way she did not want to go. She had already lost alot of weight and she was thin to begin with. Now what little clothing she had left were to big for her body. Even ther swimsuit top. Now all sam was wearing was a swim shorts that had to be cliped with a pin so it wouldn't fall down and a ragged cut up shirt that was barely put together on her.

Sam pulled the shreaded material up and over her body and placed it behind her on the rock exposing the thin material that was left of her black swimsuit top. Finishing off her beer she laid back her head resting on her sharded shirt and closed her eyes. Taking in the sound of the ocean crashing onto shore.

Jason couldn't believe he had gotten roped into scooting out islands for Sonny. Yes he wanted a vacation away from the people of Port Charles but this was enough already. This was his 12th island of visiting and to him all islands were the same for the most part.This was the last island hew as willing to scoop out. If he didn't like it Sonny would have to find his own damn island.

When he rounded the island on the 4-wheeler he was using to get around quicker. He noticed that this island was smaller from the others. As he was looked inward and heard the splashing of the ocean against the wheels he speed up hoping to get off the island sooner. As he approached the last leg of the island before he reached the boat that was waiting for him he saw the large ship crashed up on shore.

Finally something to look at Jason went over to it. He shut off his 4-wheeler and sent and stepped inside wreckage. Looking around he notice this was a little to well taken care of. He knew there was someone else here. Looking around he saw pictures in one of the cabin. He couldn't help but look at the pretty brunette in them. He picked it up and flipped it over. Sam and Me... was written on the back. Putting it back he stared at it longer.

Sam slipped on her black shreaded shirt when she heard a noise from inside the boat getting up she walked back into it. She grabbed her shotgun that was next to the door. She cocked the gun as she pointed it at the strange man standing in her bedroom. Watching him intently down the barrel of her gun.

Jason slowly turned around his hand risin when he heard the noise behind him. He was shocked to see the brunette from the picture holding him at gun point. His eyes swept over her takin in the sight of her. He knew had to be here for awhile. She looked thinner here then in the picture and her clothes were all shreaded. "Its ok. I'm not going to hurt you. My names Jason. Whats yours?" he said. Even though he knew it.

Sam stood there judging him for a minute. Deciding if it was wise to trust him or just be happy she was in a present of another human being. Not to mention he was hot. And she loved his eyes. They were his most attractive feature. Slowly Sam lowered her gun but kept her eyes on him.

Jason sighed when she put the gun down. He lowered his hands.He was a little worried that she wasn't saying anything. So he decided to keep talking her. Hoping for her to say something. "Is that you in the picture?" he asked. Sam sighed and shook her head yes. "it says your name is Sam. Is that short for Samantha?" he asked. But sighed when he got the same answer as before with a shake of her head. "Why aren't you talking?" he asked with a frustrated voice.

Sam rolled her eyes. This was a first for her. A man complaining she wasn't talking she smirked. Doing the only thing she could think of she pointed to her lips and shook her head no. Since the words themselves couldn't come out.

Jason looked at her confused a minute then it clicked. "You can't speak" he asked. Sam shook her head yes. Now it all made since to him. "Do you know how or can you just not talk? how long have you been on this island samantha." he asked. Sighing Sam walked over to the table in her room and picked up a pen and paper and started writting down on it.

Walking back over to Jason Sam handed it to him. Jason read it outloud. "Call me Sam. I hate Samantha. Been here for almost 1 year with no human contact. Haven't talked since then. Anything else you slow idiot?" he finally realized what the last said and narrowed his eyes at her. "Ya no need to be harsh how the hell was i suppose to know. So do you want off this island or not? because i can help. Or i can leave you here"

Sam glared at him. She picked up the paper and wrote. Get me off this island your ass! and threw it at him stroming off the boat and waited for him at his 4-wheeler. Jason didn't know what to say. He rubbed his face and wondered what he just got himself into. He could already tell the fire that laid within her and she wasn't even talking!


	2. Chapter 2

Jason sat on the couch across from Sam on the air plane. He just watched her, for some reason he couldn't get his eyes off her. He noticed her shiver and realized she didn't have much left on. He stood up and walked over to one of his duffles on the floor and pulled out one of his shirts and a pair of sweats. Zipping the bag he walked over to her and held them out to her.

Sam looked up at Jason and shook her head no pushing his clothes away. Jason pushed them back at her and forced her to take them. He nodded his head towards the bathroom as he went and sat down. Sam glared at him as she stood and went to the bathroom. Jason just shook his head as he rested his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

Sam sighed as she pulled what was left of her clothes off. She hadn't looked in the mirror yet and she wasn't sure she wanted to. Sighing she looked at herself and cringed at the sight. Her hair was long and a mess. She was to thin you could see her ribs. She looked gross. _What she wouldn't give for a shower _she thought. The only thing she had going for her was the awesome tan she had going on. she slipped Jason's shirt on and let it fall over her body to mid thigh. Her yes ran over her legs and saw they had lost alot of tone she once had. Sam then slipped on his sweats and watched as the fell right back to the floor. Sam laughed as she picked them back up and tied them as tight as she could and then rolled the top of them down where they were the right length and she wouldn't trip on them. Even though she saw they still covered her feet. Turning on the sink Sam started washing her hands and face getting some of the mess off.

While Sam was in the bathroom Jason had called General Hospital and made an appointment for Sam. He figured their might be something wrong with her for being out there all that time alone. He just wanted to be on the safe side. He had no idea what was going to happen once they got to Port Charles but a part of him hoped Sam would stay. He was going to take her to the penthouse after the check up. Jason looked up when he heard the door open and saw Sam walk out. For some reason he loved seeing her in his clothes even though they were 10 times bigger than she was. "Do the clothes work ok for you Sam?" he asked her.

Sam sat down on the couch and looked at Jason and shook her head yes. She looked out the window and turned around to find Jason watching her. She wanted to ask questions but she didn't know what to do and she let a frustrated sigh out. Making sure he was still watching her she pointed out the window and looked back at him.

Jason thought a minute at what Sam was trying to say. He smiled. "We are over the Pacific Ocean. We still have a good trip ahead of us. We are going to Port Charles, New York." he stated. Sam shook her head in understanding. She made a writing geusture. "over there in the bag would you like me to get it?" he asked. Sam shook her head no and got up.

Sam figured that if they had awhile to go and her not speaking the less she could do is write and ask him questions. Digging threw the bag she found a pad of paper and a pen. She stood up and walked over and sat down next to Jason on the couch. She wrote down. "can I ask you questions?" and looked at Jason and tapped the pad.

Jason smiled. "Ya but its only fair if i get to ask them as well. IS that fine?" Sam shook her head yes and smiled back at him. "U ask first" he said and looked down as she started writing. 'What do you do for a living?' Jason sighed . "Well I am in the coffee Business. My Boss and I run a coffee import business" Sam looked up at him and raised her eyebrow clearly not buying it. Jason thought that if she stayed in Port Charles she was bond to find out anyways so went ahead and told her all. "Well thats not all we do. See its our front. Really Sonny, My boss runs the local mob. I am his right hand enforcer. But we really do import Coffee" he said. Sam laughed at him. "whats so funny?" he asked and Sam just shook her head. "Ok wise gal where do you live?" he asked.

Sam looked down at the paper. And wrote. "The island" and smiled up at him. Jason rolled his eyes. "Haha.. No really" he asked. Sighing Sam wrote 'everywhere. I travel and never stayed put in one place to long'. "I see. Have you ever been to Port Charles?" he asked. Sam shook her head no.

Sam paused tapping the pen to her chin thinking of something else. "Ever been married?" she wrote. Jason sighed as he read what she wrote. "Ya i was but we got divorced." he said he saw her scribble something down. "why'' looking from the pad to sam he gave her a small smile. "Because she couldn't handle my job even though she knew what i did before we got married."

Sam returned the small smile. "Sorry. What a bitch" she wink at him. Jason chuckled. "Have you been married?" he asked. Sam shook her head no and wrote "never found the one." Jason rolled his eyes and watched her turn the page to a clean one. "What about family?" she asked next. "well i have a big family. I am not really close to them since my accident. The only ones i get along with is my sister Emily, My late grandmother Lila and my mother monica. What about you have any family" he asked her.

Sam frowned at him and wrote down. "What accident? I have a older brother Danny but i don't see him much" she replied. Jason looked into her eyes and saw she was a little sad. Sighing. "Well about 10 years ago. I got into a car accident. My brother AJ had been driving drunk and wrapped the car around a tree and it cause me to have brain damage. I can't remember anything before i woke up. Why don't you see Danny much?" he asked her.

Sam held the tears back. She always got teary eyed when she thought of danny. So she started writing so it could be over with. "Well it was always me and him on the run. I was his protector, his life line. See Danny is special and needs a to be put in a group home. I haven't talked to him in over a year. And i bet the school he is in won't let him stay much longer because the money will be out. So as soon as i can i have to get working and try to go see him in Maui. He is the only person that has been there for me my whole life and hasn't turned his back on me. But he needs me more and i've let him down" she wrote. She couldn't take it anymore and sat the paper and pen down. She was done talking.

Jason felt bad for Sam. She had missed out on so much in the last year. Jason pulled Sam into his arms. "Its going to be ok Sam. I'll make sure he is taken care of" he said. He kept saying soothing words to her till he felt her stop crying. But when she had stopped crying she had fallen asleep. Jason layed back as he placed her head in his lap. He smoothed out her hair until he feel into sleep as well. Hoping Sam would stay when they landed in Port Charles and if she wouldn't he'd make her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam started to wake up and she streched till her hand hit something. Looking up she saw her hand had just made contact with Jason's face. Quickly taking her hand back Sam sat up once realizing she was laying his lap. Jason chuckled a little when he saw how frazzled Sam was. Sam looked at him and glared. Which made Jason laugh more.

Sam couldn't help but think how wonderful he looked smiling. She shook her head of that thought. Still glaring at him she pointed out the window. Indicating she how long. "About 30 minutes left" Jason stated clearing understanding her. Smiling when he saw the shocked look on her face. "Ya you have been asleep for about 4 hours. You most of needed a good nap" he stated.

Sam shook her head yes and looked at him. Turning her head sidways. She pointed at him and then made a sleeping guesture by puting her hands up to the side of her head and closing her eyes. "Ya I slept for a couple hours." content with his answer Sam and Jason just sat there in silence while Sam looked out the window and Jason watching her.

When they landed Sam was walking a little ahead of him on the terminal. Jason was watching her closely to see if she was getting ready to bolt at any time. When they reached the exit and left the airport the warm morning air hit them. Jason recovered quickly when he noticed Sam walking the opposite direction of his car that was waiting for them.

Jason went after her pulling her arm and making her stop. Sam turned and looked at him weird. "Your coming with me" he said in a voice that said your not going to get out of this. Sam started to struggle to fight and get out of his grip but Jason just held on. Sam put her foot up to the side of Jason and started pushing hoping he let go but it wasn't working. Sighing Sam gave up fighting.

But she damn well wouldn't let it be easy taking her to car. She never moved her feet. Jason was practicly pulling her to the car. Sam smiled when she saw how frustrated he was with her. by the time they got to the car Sam finally stopped fighting as she walked in front of him now. Jason opened the door from Sam and she glared at him and shoved him in the chest as she got in. Jason didn't know why Sam just did that but he figured it was from manhandling her a little and just got into the car next to sam as the driver took off towards the Hospital. Sam still didn't know she was going yet and Jason wasn't about to tell her.

No one would believe that the Jason Morgan would be in this trouble to start with. It was just to comical even for him. Once they had arrived at the hospital. Sam had bolted from the car clearly not happy to be there and they started fighting. Jason has a black eye but he won. As he walked into the the hospital with a woman over his shoulder hitting his back with his hand. It was just to much.

Sam couldn't believe he was doing this. Caring her over his shoulder because she didn't want to be here. She knew he was just making sure she was ok but this was ridiculous. But as she pounded on his back Sam couldn't help but Stare at his butt. At less it gave her something to look at while he was manhandling her and it was a great scene. Sam wanted to smack his ass but was trying so hard to restrain herself from acting on that impulse. She just wanted to know if it felt just how great it looked.

So this was the scene everyone got when Jason walked off the elevator with a woman over his shoulder hitting his back. Emily and Elizabeth were watching in amusement as the rounded the desk to Jason. "Jase your home and you brought a woman with you?" Emily said with a smile.

Sighing Jason sat her down. The moment he set her down Sam tried to bolt but Jason grabbed her waist pulling her back. He glared at Sam. "Don't" he said in a tight voice before turning and looking at his sister and Elizabeth. Who were really trying to hide their laughs. "Its not funny you two. I found her straind on the last island i checked out for Sonny and she been there for a year so i thought it was the less i can do is bring her here and take care of her" he said.

They smiled. "Thats sweet of you but i don't think she wants to be with you" Elizabeth pointed out as Sam tried to struggle to get away from him. But Jason was just holding her tight to his side.

"Ya well the moment we touched down she has been a handful. By the way. Emily this is Sam, Sam this is my Sister. Thats Elizabeth." he said.

Emily smiled and put her hand out to shake with Sam's. "Its nice to meet you Sam"

Sam stopped struggling against Jason and smiled at Emily and shook her hand. When Jason's voice sounded behind her. "She doesn't speak and we are suppose to have a appointment for her" he said.

Sam looked over her shoulder and glared at him as she took her hand from Emily's. Sam had nothing nice running throw her head about Jason. "ok we will take her back you can wait here. She is in good hands"

As Jason watched them walked away he shook his head as Emily and Elizabeth talked to Sam. Jason went over to the lounged and made himself comfortable. He didn't know how long it would take but he would stay around to take Sam to the penthouse.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later Sam was done. When Emily and Sam returned to the lounge Jason was alseep on the couch. The sight of him made them Smile. Emily went and grabbed a package of the salt they used to wake up people after they faint. Emily laughed when Jason jerked awake rubbing his face. "She's done" said Emily.

Jason looked at Sam who waved at him with a grin on her face. Jason rolled her eyes. "How is she?" he asked Emily.

Emily looked over at Sam making sure it was ok for her to tell Jason. Once Sam shook her head yes Emily turned back to Jason. "She is fine a little malnurished and underweight but other than that she is fine. Nothing that is serious and can't be fixed from home." Emily said. After saying thanks to Emily. Jason walked Sam out to his waiting Car. Jason was just happy that she hadn't tried to bail on him again.

Sam was shocked at how nice Jason's building was. She had never lived in a place this nice before and this was just the hall. She however wasn't shocked to find that Jason lived on the penthouse floor. When they exited the elevator Sam scanned the hall and found men standing outside the penthouse across the street. When she felt a hand on the small of her back she looked up into Jason's eyes. "Thats Sonny's apartment. The man i told you about on the plane" Jason said. Sam shook her head in understand as she felt Jason give her a little push towards his apartment.

Jason unlocked his door and was shocked to find the lights on. Walking infront of Sam to make sure everything was ok when he saw her on the couch. Sighing Jason shut the door and looked at the person. "What are you doing here Carly?" he asked as he sat his and Sam's bag down and took his jacket off.

Standing up and walking passed Sam who was sitting on the stairs wondering who this person was to Jason. "Is that any way to greet me" she said pulling him into a force hug. "Besides i heard the plane touched down almost two hours ago where the hell have you been? i was starting to get worried" she said.

Sighing he looked from Sam to Carly. "She had a doctors appointment that i escorted her to. I wasn't expecting you so soon Carly. Does Sonny know your here?" he asked.

Carly looked at Sam and glared. Then back at Jason. "How do you think I found out you were home? Who the hell is that anyways" she asked looking at Sam again Glaring her up and down.

Sam glared back at her this time. "Carly that Sam. I rescued her from one of the island i scooted for Sonny." Jason turned towards Sam. "I had the gaurds pick up a few things Go see if any of it you want to eat. Glass are above the sink if you are thirsty" he said. He watched as Sam slowly got up and left the room.

"That doesn't explain why you brought her home Jase. She isn't some stray dog. For all you know she could be a gold digging tramp" Carly started.

"Carly don't. You don't know her and she hasn't done anything to you. I guess me asking you to take sam shopping is out of the question then." he said trying to defend Sam.

"Yet Jason just giver her time. She is just a whore using you. And i won't let that happen Jason. She is no good." she questioned the shopping things. Carly did love shopping. BUt before she could say more she felt and fist hit her in the face. Carly head snapped to the side before she moved it and saw Sam standing there glaring at her. "YOu little BITCH" Carly Screamed as she lunged at Sam taking her down to the floor.

Jason was in shocked. He never even saw Sam till her fist hitted Carly's face. Thats when he noticed the fight that was happening on his floor. Carly had Sam pinned. THey were rolling around on the ground. Carly got one good hit in as Sam pushed her off hitting her again. They both stood up there breathing hard. Looking at each other. Sam had clearly came out on top. She looked untouched except for the small bruise forming on her cheek.

Jason looked at Carly. She was a miss. She had a bruise on her cheek from Sam's first hit and a black eye. He didn't want them fighting and so the next moved shocked the hell out of him. "You good?" asked Carly... When Sam straightened up and shook her head yes. "Want to go shopping and spend Jason's money?" that when Jason knew he was in deep trouble because Sam's face lite up and she shook her head yes.

So with that Carly took his credit card and the girls were out to spend money. SHaking his head. Jason knew that Carly and Sam being alone together was trouble and worse if they were friends he would see more of Carly than he already did. Jason needed a drink so he headed to the kitchen to grab a couple of beers.


	5. Chapter 5

After 2 hours of shopping and spending Jason's money. Sam now had a bunch of clothes and things she needed. Carly dropped her off at a small diner called Kelly's because Sam had texted carly that she was hungray... Carly had bought Sam a cell because Carly was tired of trying to pay attention to sam and it was just easier her for carly. But yet Carly was happy to have someone who couldn't tell her to shut up and had to listen to her talk.

Sighing Sam took a seat at the counter and put her bags on the floor. Carly had handed Sam Jason's credit Card when she had left her. Sam was lost in her thoughts of what to order when a man's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"What can I get you?" he asked with a smile on his face. Sam smiled up at him and shrugged she didn't know. "So do you need more time?" he asked the smile leaving his face since she hadn't said anything to him. He watched as he walked away.

Sam looked over the menu and decided on what to get. She looked up for the older gentlemen and tried to get his attention. But he wasn't paying any attention to Sam. Sam was getting frustrated and was hungry. Sam was getting ready to get up and leave when a soft voice came behind her.

"Hey Sam" said Emily. Sam looked over at Emily and smiled. "have you order yet?" she asked. Sam shook her head no. Emily could see she was frustrated. "What would you like? I'll order it for you when Mike comes back" she said. Sam pointed to the cheeseburger and fries with a chocolate milkshake.

Two minutes later Mike walked up to Emily. "What can I get you Emily" he said the smile on his face again.

Sam rolled her eye as she watched the two. "Well I would like my usual and Sam here would like a cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milkshake."

That was the first time Mike looked at Sam again. "You know her Emily?" he asked.

Emily smiled. "Ya I meet her this morning at the hospital. Jason brought her in. She doesn't talk. But she is living with Jason right now" she added.

Mike smiled at her. "Well Nice meeting you Sam. You girls grab at table and I'll bring your food right out" he said walking back into the kitchen.

Emily helped Sam carry her bags over to a table. Sam took out her cell phone and handed it to Emily. Emily looked at the contacts and couldn't help but roll her eyes before adding her number. "So Carly get you the phone and took you shopping?" she asked. Sam smiled and shook her head yes. "I bet that was fun" she said handing her the phone back. Sam rolled her eyes at Emily comment about shopping was fun. Causing Emily to laugh.

Mike had brought the food and Emily had thanked him for both of them. They had eaten in silence. Sam had finished first and was sitting back when the bell to Kelly's went off. In walked a man. Emily looked up and smiled. "Hey Lucky" she said as she hugged the guy.

"Hey Emily. Who's this?" he asked looking over at Sam.

"This is Sam. She is living with Jason" she stated.

Lucky smiled. "Oh... I'm Lucky Spencer, Nice to meet you" he said holding his hand out to Sam to shake. Sam shook his hand and smiled. "You new in town Sam?" he asked. She shook her head yes. And Lucky looked at her confused.

Telling what he was thinking Emily jumped in. "Sam doesn't speak. Jason rescued her from an island. Me and Elizabeth meet her this morning at the hospital." she said.

Lucky shook his head. "I remember Elizabeth saying something about a nice girl she met this morning that was with Jason" he said. He looked back over at Sam. "You really made an impact on her. She had told me to ask you Emily to get Sam's number because she wanted you all to come to diner sometime" he said.

Emily laughed. "Ya ok. Sam hand him your cell. Lucky you add yours and Elizabeth numbers in there So Sam has them" she said

Sam handed him the cell as he went and added the numbers. "I see you have already met my cousin I'm sorry" he said. Emily laughed and Sam smiled bigger and shook her head. Just then Lucky's beeper went off. "Sorry got to go back to work. You ladies have a great afternoon" he said. With that he left leaving the girls alone again.

After saying their good byes Emily and Sam parted ways. Sam had went home and was happy to find Jason home. She sat her bags down and smiled at him as he stood and walked over to her. "Did you have fun?" he asked. Sam shook her head yes and pulled out her cell phone. "Carly?" he asked. Sam shook her head yes. Rolling his eyes. Jason added all his numbers to her phone. "I see you meet a lot of people today" he said.

She shook her head and wrote on the paper on the desk. "Emily introduced me to Lucky. Apparently Elizabeth really likes me and wants us to do dinner sometime this week" she said.

Jason nodded. "Ok well I was waiting till you got home. If you need anything call my cell I have to go to work. I don't know when I will be back. So make yourself at home." he said. After their byes Sam went upstairs with her bags and decided to take a nap and a nice bubble bath in the big tub she had seen in her bathroom.

Sam was happy that she picked up a bunch of bath stuff because she could tell the Jason had nothing. Running the warm water Sam shed Jason's clothes off her and relaxed into the hot water. Feeling the stress from being on the island wash away.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since Sam had moved in with Jason. After a few days of making sure Sam was comfortable around the penthouse he returned to work. They hardly ever saw each other. Jason would return late at night when is sleeping and when he woke the next day she was always gone doing something with someone. For being new in town Sam had made friends quickly. Most of the time she was out with Carly or Emily.

Jason was getting use to having her stuff around the house. She still wasn't talking but she was making noises. Which Jason was happy before because to him that was progress. But Sam was starting to laugh and grunt when she couldn't get something and huff when she was frustrated. Sam had started the new game of trying to scare him.

The first couple times Jason never heard sam and jumped when she touched his arm to get his attention and now it was just a game. That was getting tiresome but he loved the way her face lite up when she smiled and laughed. he was starting to have really deep feeling for her and it scared him to death.

Jason also found out that Sam enjoyed the little things of life. Jason couldn't complain because she had been trapped on the island for so long. But the last week he hadn't seen her and would of been worried if he hadn't gotten the text from her and Carly updates. Jason felt sorry for Sam when it came to Carly talking.

Jason sighed finally happy to be home. It was past 3 am and he was tired. Jason walked in and saw a small glow among the living room. Shutting the door and locking it he quitely sat his keys down on the desk and hung his jacket up in the closet before going and finding out what was going on. He knew he wouldn't find Sam awake but still. The closer he got he saw it was a candle.

He looked over into the alcove and saw more candles and a small body on his pooltable. Walking over he found her curled up asleep facing the balcony doors asleep. Jason looked out the doors and saw the stars and smiled down at Sam. He walked over and blew some of them out before heading over to sam again. "Sam wake up" he said softly. Jason heard a small mmm sound from her as she streched and sat up. "You really should go up to bed" he said.

Sam yawned and shook her head yes. Sam rubbed her eyes as she pulled the small blanket that belong to couch off her small body. Jason couldn't help but look at her. This was the first time he seen her in awhile and was taken back as her feet hit the floor. Her hair was down around her shoulders in little waves.

Thats when he noticed she was where his shirt that he had given her on the plane to Port Charles. His eyes couldn't help but travel lower. Her legs were amazing. He could tell she been working out. Her legs were toned and she had put weight back on but nothing that didn't help her figure full out more.

When his eyes returned to hers he saw that she was staring at him with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face. Jason shook the dirty thoughts out of his mind he looked at her. He saw her walking towards him. And stood infront of him. Her eyes searching his face and body. Sam had noticed the look Jason was giving her and she was glad he was turned on by her.

How did Sam know that Jason was turned on by her well besides the look of lust in his eyes his pants had grown a little tight. So it was time to play a new game with him. She was going to use her beauty to torment him and make him want her more. She had noticed how hot he was but feeling were starting to grow and Sam didn't know how much more she could take. So why not tease him.

She was bored and it give her something to do and look forwards to. Sam took her hand and ran it over his arms feeling his muscles under her tiny hand. She ran them up and onto his shoulder then down his chest. She felt him shiver and smiled up at him. She leaned up on her tip toes and leaned her face towards hers. She got inches away from his lips going slowly moving her face. She saw that his eyes were closed and grinned to herself.

She knew he was thinking she was going to kiss him. She really wanted to but didn't. She turned her head and kissed his cheek. And walked away laughing as she went up the stairs to her bedroom.

Jason just stood there in shock. Completely confused about what just happened he knew one thing Sam was playing him and he would win in the end! Blowing out the last candle he retreated to his room for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Sam got up with a start and a smile on her face. She couldn't get the image of Jason when she walked away from him. It was to precious. Sam had already Texted Carly to go shopping. If Sam was going to tease him she would need more revealing clothes. Sam was releaved to find out that Jason was awake when she went downstairs. Looking around she cleaned up her mess from the night before and put the candles up before writting jason a note tellin him she was with Carly. Sam then grabbed her phone and headed out to met Carly at Kelly's for some breakfast.

Jason heard the door shut as he walked downstairs and found the note. He couldn't help but roll his eyes to find she was shopping with Carly. It had taken him forever to fall asleep last night with the way Sam had left him. Jason groaned at the thought as he went and got a cup of coffee. he didn't see why Sam needed more clothes. He had seen the sacks that lined her floor with clothes.

When Sam got home she was happy to find Jason not there. Her and carly were going out tonight and this was the perfect time to get his attention. So Sam took the newly bought clothes up to her roam and decided on what to wear. Sam thought as she pulled out the clothes and put them on the bed.

Tonight was a sexy lingerie night at the local club and Sam was going all out. So looking at what she had she quickly picked it up and went to shower. A while later Sam emerged from the steamy bathroom. Sam walked over to the vanity that was in her room and looked at herself. Sam was wearing a sexy black babydoll that was stretch lace with an open back and faux criss-cross strap that landed mid thigh with matching black lowrider boylegs. Most of the top was see threw and showed off her taut stomach.

Now all Sam needed to do was her hair and make-up and add the black stilettos. Sam left her hair down and curled the ends letting the tips crasade around her shoulders. Her make-up was done just right. Sam heard the knock downstairs and groaned. She quickly grabbed the black silk robe that came mid-thigh and slipped it on as she ran down the stairs. Sam threw open the door and sighed when she saw Carly.

Sam was shocked to find out that Carly knocked. And she suprise might of shown on Sam's face. "Ya the door was locked and seeing how i don't have a key it let me no choice. Are you ready yet?" As carly walked into room.

Sam shook her head shutting the door and held up one finger and ran back up the stairs and put on her shoes. Sam grabbed her Jacket that went to the floor. She knew by the end of the night she was going to be freezing going home. She was pulling her coat together as she reached the stairs. Carly looked Sam over. "Damn Sam. You put my outfit to shame" Carly laughed.

Sam smiled as she went to the desk and wrote a note for Jason to come out if he gets in early enough. Sam slipped her id and some money in the pocket of her jacket and her and Carly were on their way.

Jason showed up at home around 10pm. He was hoping to see Sam since they hadn't spent sometime together other than there little issue yesterday. That he was still upset about. Setting his stuff down he noticed the note. "why did she leave a note and not text me?" he asked and soon it was answered.

"Jason. Couldn't tell my phone didn't have anywhere to put it. Me and Carly went out to a club called Fusion. If you don't get in late come and join use. It be worth your wild... kisses Sam"

Jason rolled his eyes. He could tell the smile behind what she wrote. Sighing and deciding to go. He picked up his keys again and headed out. Knowing full well that this wouldn't end well for him.

Jason didn't know what he got himself into when he walked into Fusion. He noticed most women had much to less on. Shaking his head this had Carly written all over it. Jason walked to the bar and order a beer. He sat down and stared into the club searching for the troublesome twins. Fist Jason saw Carly out dancing with some stranger. He shook his head and sent a text out to Sonny saying to get there.

By the time Sonny showed up Jason still hadn't seen Sam. "Aren't you going to go stop Carly?" Jason asked his friend.

Sonny sighed. "Nah let her have fun. She knows i don't dance like that So when she is done she will come over here" he said. Just then Carly noticed and Waved at them. Sonny just smiled.

They both watched as Carly yelled something before starting to walk over to them. "Hey boys" she said kissing Sonny.

"Who were you yelling at?" asked Sonny.

"Oh Sam. I let her know you guys were here. She will come when the song over" Carly said.

The moment Jason heard her say Sam was out dancing. Jason's eyes roamed the dance floor. Thats when he saw her laughing as she was talking to someone. Only it wasn't no one it was Lorenzo alcazar. Jason made eye contact with Sam and she smiled as they walked off the dance floor to them. Carly could see Jason fuming about Lorenzo but kept quite. Sam walked up to Jason and kissed him on the cheek.

Sam frowned when she backed away noticing how cold he was being. Sam looked between Lorenzo and Jason thats when Lorenzo leaned down and whispered in her ear. "We don't get along Sammy" he said. Sam looked at him and nodded. "maybe I should go" he said not wanting to put Sam in the middle of it. Sam nodded again. As she signed for him to call her. Lorenzo kissed the top of her head as he walked out.

"umm i think we are going to go" said Carly as she saw the look Jason was giving Sam. "Maybe you two should go to" she suggested as she pulled on her jacket. Neither one noticed them so Sonny and Carly slipped out.

Sam turned to see Carly and Sonny leave and sighed. Her night didn't seem to be going as planed she was left here with a very angry Jason. Atless she got to see Lorenzo. It had been years since she saw him last in South America and to find him here was just to great but the mood had been ruined. When Sam turned to Jason again she noticed the look in his eyes had changed. They were a darker stromy blue then what they were.

After Jason saw carly and sonny left. He looked Sam over and couldn't help the twing that was sent straight to his manhood. He didn't think she could look any sexyier then she already did before hand. But her outfit showed off how wonderful her body looked. It was taking everything in his power to not reach and touch the smooth skin on the thighs. Jason coughed as he noticed Sam was looking at him. "Ready to go?" he asked glad he was standing because it would of been hard to sit down.

Sam nodded as she slipped on her jacket and smiled. She knew he was turned on and thought that maybe just maybe the night wasn't a total waste.

It was a quite trip home for jason and Sam. Neither had said a word. Sam was too busy looking out the window and jason was trying really hard not to look at her legs that the jacket she had fell from. Finally htye made it home and went up to the penthouse still no words but really jason wasn't expecting much seeing how Sam still hadn't said anything yet. But deep down Jason hoped that any minute she would start talking.

This made Jason laugh to himself. He was one for silence but what he wouldn't give to hear her voice. Since he had started living with her he coudln't help but dream about her at night. about the way she felt underneath him. What her voice sounded like screaming his name. Jason quickly shook the thoughts out of his head.

Jason wasn't even sure she felt the same way about him. Not that if she did he would know. He knew she was attracted to him and he her. But he coudln't tell you if it went deeper than attraction. Soon his thoughs were interrupted by the sound of the elevator reaching their floor. Jason out of habit put his hand on the small of her back as he guided her to their door.

Jason unlocked it and oped the door letting Sam go in first before he walked in he could see her silhouette walking off towards the kitchen. Sighing to himself he shut the door locking it behind him and putting his keys in their righful spot on the esk before sliding on his leather jacket and putting it into the closet and putting away ihs gun. He was over at the desk looking over the bills that had come when he heard Sam's heels on the floor.

Jason turned to see her coming towards him with a beer for him and she was drinking hers as she came over to the desk. Jason swallowed the very large lump that developed. Sam's jacket was open showing her stunning body and the outfit she was wearing. Jason took the beer out of her hand and quickly downed it in effort of washing the lump away.

Jason couldn't keep his eyes off her. Jason's hand was itching to touch her skin to see if it was just as soft as he imagined it would be. Closing his eyes he tried counting to ten. He rubbed his face and sighed this time out loud. Before he could open his eyes he felt her hands on his arm causing him to look at her and find she was standing very close to him. He could smell her perfume and it was just turning him on more.

Jason looked into her eyes and saw concern but a twinkle of something else in them .Jason smiled down at Sam lifing his hand and running it down her cheek. "I am fine Sam." He said to her as his hand ran down further. he really needed to get his mind off sex because he wasn't sure what he would do to her.

Jason watched as sam's body got closer than it already was. Jason knew her intent and met her half way. His lips crashed inot hers. At first it was soft and gently they were just learning eachothers mouth. Now that Jason had a taste of Sam he didn't want to let her go. He pulled her body against his and snaked his hand under the jacket. His hand moved down furhter to where her top ended on her thigh and slowly moved it up feeling her skin underneath and was shocked to find that it was softer than he had imagined it to be. Moving the top up his hands softly stroked the skin on her waist as he deepened the kiss.

Sam just melted into his body. Her hands moved under his shirt feeling the warmth of his skin as she tried pulling her body closer to his that the clothes between them would allow. Sam knew she shouldn't continue but she coudln't help the way she loved his lips on hers. The way his hands engulfed her body. Before sam knew it Jason was backing her up onto the desk.

Jason took her jacket off letting it slide to the floor beside the desk before picking her up and putting her on the esk stepping in between her legs. Sam put her arms around his neck pulling his head closer to hers as she tried to take control of the kiss but Jason wouldn't have any of it as he continued to overpower the kiss. Jason dragged the kiss down to her neck and placed kisses there.

Jason could hear her isgh in pleasure as he kissed along her collarbone. Then something screamed in his head telling him to stop and he did even though he didn't want to. He placed on last kiss on her neck before looking into her eyes. "We have to stop Sam" he said seeing the disappointment in her eyes. Jason smiled at her before adding. "You almost got me to cave" he laughed stepping back.

It took sam a moment to understand what he meant before she started smiling and shaking her head yes. Jason winked at her. "Goodnight Samantha" he said as he laughed going upstairs leaving Sam alone downstairs very turned on. Jason did remember to ask Sam in the morning whawt she knew aobut Lorenzo Alcazar and what she ahs to do with him.

Sighing Sam took the last drink of her beer before turning the lights off and going and retreating to her own room to think of new ways to make him cave.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two weeks since their kiss on the desk and jason couldn't get it out of his mind. That was one of their hottest moments they had share this far. They have been playing the game for the last two weeks but it was nothing like that night. Every time he tried asking her about Alcazar she would just try to hit on him and walk away without answering him.

But Jason was getting fed up. he needed to know what alcazar and Sam had in common because things were starting to get dangerous around town and he wanted to make sure he had put his trust into someone wisely and not going o have it back fire in his face. Did jason think sam wasnted to hurt him? NO! but there was still that little doubt till he found out the real turth.

Jason had the day off and he was going to use it to get the information out of sam. but it was already noon and he still hadn't seen her and he been up since 7 that morning and was getting bored waiting around for her. he didn't see a note on the desk or text messages so he just presumed that she was in her room. getting tired of wiating jason walked upstairs to her room and knocked on the door.

he waited a few minutes and got no answer. So he opened the door and wakled in turning the light on in the darken room since the curtains were still drawn. That's when he noticed that no one was in bed. Frowning he went to the bathroom that was open and found nothing there. he turned the lights off and shut the door and headed back downstairs to his phone. he texted Sam, "where are you?" he went and sat down on the couch waiting for a reply.

Soon his phone was vibrating and he picked up to find a new message. "with lorenzo. Why? something happen?" she asked. Jason sighed he was not happy that she was with him. "no. I just didn't know where youwere since there was no note or anything. when will you be home?" he asked hoping it is soon.

Sam couldn' help but smile at theconcern jaosn had for her. "within the hour. we went shopping and did lunch. sorry i was running late and forgot to elt you know. are you working?" she asked she really wanted to see him and hoped he didn't.

looking at his phone again adn read the message. "no work today. i'll be here when you get home. m aybe we can do dinner and a movie see you when you get here. we will decide then" he said sitting his phoen down because he wasn't expecting an answer back from her. but when his phone went off he picked it up. "there is no need to decide. Its going to happen and its goign to be chinese food. HAHA... see you soon... kisses Sam!" jason smiled. ever since they got close she has been signing everything to him kisses sam. And everytime she did it made him think of their time together. shaking his head jason got up and decided to do a few things he been meaning to do around the place.

Sam was happy to be home. Her feet were killing her. Lorenzo had taken her to manhattan and had fun. Sam put her keys in the door happy when she heard the click and alked in. Sam smiled when she sat her bags down and saw jason looking at her from the pool talbe. "Hey" he said as he placed his pool stick down and headed towards her.

sam waved at him hello. Sam was happy to come home to someone. it been awahile and enjoy knowing that there was someone here. But sam could see the want for her in his eyes but also she knew that he wanted information on lorenzo and sam wasn't sure if she should. she knew lorenzo a lot longer than she knew json. but the man she now cares for deserves to nkow. sighing sam picked up a pad and pen and pointed to the couch. getting the idea jason followed her.

"What is this about sam?" he asked as he sat down next to her on the couhc. Sam wrote down on the paper simply Lorenzo's name. "So now you ready to talk about it" he said with a small annoyed voice. Sam glared at him and shook her head yes. "ok then start at the beginning. how did you guys meet?" he asked. sam looked down at the pad and started scribbling somethign down.

a few long minutes later sam hadned jason the notpad for him to read. "Well i met him in south americawhile i was searching for a good school for my brother danny. and i literally ran into him one night and ever since then we have been firends. we dated every no and again when we ran into each other. but i'm in debt to him. he helped me get danny into the school he is in now and that night i met him at the club he told me that he was the one helping keep danny in the school. Apparently when they coudln't get ahold of me danny gave them lorenzo's number because he always knew were i was even thought i didn't know where he was. and lorenzo took care of the money the needed. SO ya we are friends. does this change thigns between us because i now you guys hate each other for some reason" she stated at the end.

jason smiled down at her. he reached up and tucked a piece of hair behidn her ear to get it out of her face. He let his hand linger on the side of her cheek. Jason gently kissed her lips. "thank you for telling me" he said adn kissed her again. "this changes nothing between us" he said kissing her agian this time longer. when they pulled apart they both smiled at each other.

sam threw the pad down on the table and pulled jason to her again kissing him passionately on the lips. jason eased sam down on thecouch making sure he wasn't squashing her. and kissed her back with just as much passion as she was giving him. jason's hand ran udner her shirt massaging the skin he could touch. Sma's arms were around jsaon pulling his body closer to hers.

Jason pulled away from sam long enough for both of them to lose their shirts. this time neither one of them were playing they wanted each other fiercely. Jason started trailing kisses down her jawbone to her neck and sucking ever so getnly moving to her shoulder pushing the bra strap down kissing the skin that was now exposed there.

He then moved and kissed in-between the valley of her breast. kissing each side of herbreast. sam's hand instantly moved to his hair as he moved down further kissing her stomach. leaning up he looked down at sam and saw her eyes closed with desire. jason unbutton the top of herpants and as his mouth touched hers again ina wanting manner his hand dipped into her pants and started stroking her softly.

sam's hand was workign towards his pants when there was a shriek from the room. both Jason and sam stopped instantly looking towards the door. jason was trying to shield sam's body the best he could while claring at the intruder. "I'm BLINDED" they yelled.

Sam rolled her eyes as she buttoned her patns and pulled the strap of her bra back up and put back together without much same. Jason sat up on the couch off of sam and pulled the shirt on. He was very angry. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a tight voice.

sighing sam looked at her. "sorry its not like i knew you guys were going to be in the middle of getting hot and heavy. no one told me you guys were more than roommates. it isn't my fault the door wasn't locked." she said adding to her defense.

Jason ran a frustrated hadn over his face and thew his hair. he was getting a headache. "why are you here carly" he asked agian getting up off the couch. heneeded to put space between him and sam especially sicne she wasn't making any moment towards her shirt.

carly smiled. :"Well i was seeing what sam was up to since i hadn't heard from her all day" sam smiled at her and pointed ot the bags and then jason. calry busted out laughing. "Well i can see that sam. but who did you go shopping with? cause i know it wasn't jason" she said.

this time jason jumped in hoping it would get over quicker so he could get on with the evening with sam. "she went with lorenzo apparently they are friends. now if that is it. youcan go" he said clearly frustreated with her.

sam rolled her eys again but this time at jason. carly smiled. "ok i get the hint. text me later sam" carly said as she left. jason came back around but before sitting down he locked the door getting a laugh out of sam. after jason sat back down. Sam patted his cheek and then kissed it as she got upand walked ot hte kitchen still not putting her shirt on. Leaving jason there alone shaking his head.


	9. Chapter 9

To say she was frustrated was an understatement. After Carly had left and Sam returned from the kitchen she found that she was alone. She had found a note saying that Jason had to work. Sam thought that was a likely story. Such a likely story that it kept going all week. Sam was starting to get fed up with it. She did everything in her powers to try and get Jason to unfrustrate her.

She had gone about walking around to next to nothing clothes or very tight closthes that showed off her body. She even walked around in only a robe or towel but Jason seemed unfazed by her and Sam was about to go find it from someone else. She knew who would give her attention that Jason wouldn't but knew that was a line she didn't want to cross again with Lorenzo.

Not being able to stand the apartment anymore Sam left. And that was what she was doing down walking around town. Sam knew she shouldn.'t be out this late but she just couldn't stay and deal with the loneliness that the penthouse felt like now. She couldn't go to Lorenzo because he was out of town for business and wouldn't be back till tomorrow. Carly had plans tonight with her boys and everyone else she knew was busy either working or being with thier families. Leaving Sam all alone.

Sam was all into her thoughts the whole time that she never noticed the man following her onto the docks. She never got that creeped out sensation until it was to late. When Sam looked up and turned around the leather glove engulfed her throat and sent her straight backwards into the wall never letting go of her throat. "Aw I have finally found you babe" his voice said as his beady eyes looked at her.

Sam's hands instantly went to were his hand was trying to pry it from her throat. Fear going threw her body. Her mouth going dry as her vision was becoming blurry with unshed tears. "no words for you love? I knew you would get off the island sooner or later" he laughed. Sam stopped struggling against him at his words. Realizing that he was her fault for being on that island.

She knew she had just replaced the fuel tank on her ship that it couldn't of blown up. She glared at him as she was drawing her strength back and was really wanting to kick his ass. "No words for me? I thought you would of missed me. Sugar you know i own you. Oh thats right i heard my dear little samantha can't speak. All the better for me since you can't disobey me" he said his hand getting tighter on her throat.

Getting frustrated and dizzy Sam took her leg and Kicked him hard in the leg. Since her aim was hard for something so much more sensitive. "You bitch" he said as he threw her down to the ground. Scrapping her hands and knees. She was bleeding on her knees threw the holes that now replaced where her jeans had been. "Listen here Sammy. I will be back. You can count on that" he said through a tight voice as he turned leaving Sam there alone.

Sam sat there on the cold floor and sighed. This was just great. She had thought she'd lost him but here he was in the new home town. It didn't matter that she was friends with the mobsters in town. Standing up and wincing as the pain radiated threw her she looked at her hands and were glad they weren't as bad. Sam started walking towards the penthouse wanting to get home before Jason so she could avoid him finding out. It started to rain. Cursing herself more in her head she took off as a small jog home.

Jason had noticed Sam's strange behavior within the last few days. She was hardly in the same room as him and always wearing turtleneck sweaters and jeans. Jason had to admit he missed her walking around in nearly nothing. It was something he looked forwards to as to what Sam was wearing to day. But all of a sudden it all changed and she seemed to be in so deep of thoughts that he was starting to get worried.

Jason was now getting home early for the first time and he wanted to do something with Sam since the night Carly had barged in. Walking into his penthouse Jason could say the less that he was stunned at the sight infront of him. Sam was sitting there on the couch with headphones on painting her nails totatally obvious to him.

But what wasn't obvious to him was the scrapes on her legs and the light bruiseing on her neck. Fury and anger went threw Jason. One for whoever did this to Sam and the other at Sam for not telling him. Completely pissed off Jason slammed the door Shut hard. Causing Sam to jump and spill some of the fingernail polish and she looked at him and could clearly see the anger.

Remembering what she was wearing and knew that he now knew. She ran up the stairs to change and she heard Jason just as fast behind her. Sam swung her door open and tried shutting it but Jason was to fast and was in her room. Sam was angry now as well but she turned her back on him and started getting dress. "What the hell is that Sam? Who the hell hurt you? Why didn't you tell him?" Jason yelled. Getting really mad that she was ignoring him.

After Sam pulled her shirt on she walked over to her vanity writting something down on the paper. She slipped her shoes on and walked towards him threwing the paper at him and hitting him hard as she walked pretty much threw him as she made a mad dash out of the penthouse. Jason looked at the note. "LIKE YOU'D CARE ANYWAYS" Jason turned and ran after her but was to late she was completely gone.

Going back inside Jason sat on the couch waiting of Sam to return.


	10. Chapter 10

To say that Jason wasn't worried would be a lie. After 2 hours Jason had gone out and looked for Sam and didn't find her any where. So now he was pacing back and forth completely exhustated cause now it was 10 am and Sam had never came home. He didn't know what to do. He had a few men that they could spare out looking for her but it seemed like she just disappeared.

he was just worried that the man who attacked her before had done it again and there was nothing he could do about it. Needing coffee he went to the kitchen to start a new pot hoping that would settle his nerves down a little.

Sam sighed as she slowly opened the door to the penthouse. She had seen Jason was home because his vechiles were still in the garage. Sam was prepared for a f ight but she wasn't prepared for what did come next. Sam knew that she shouldn't of stayed out all night but she needed distances and time to think about everything.

So she had gotten the ok to stay in Lorenzo house while he was gone. Sam walking back into the penthouse meant so much to her own standards because before Jason she would of just walked out and left town. but with lorenzo here and sam having strong feelings for Jason she came back to one of the first places she e ver called home.

sam saw the light to the kitchen was on and someone was walking around. she wasn't surprised jason was up considering the time. sam quitely placed her keys on the desk. As she shut the door hoping she could make it updatirs before jason saw she was home. but sam wasn't so lucky or so she thought

as sam turned around from shutting the door her eyes met with a pair of blue that was holding a bunch of emotion especially happiness. nothing was said for that first few minutes. "your home" jason said his voice held the uncertainty that she might now come back. sam gave him a small smile.

Jason returned the smile as the happiness spread more. he placed his coffee down on the cabinet by the pool table as he walked towards sam. sam watched his eyes something flashed in them. something sam hadn't seen before, something compelled her to back up from jason not that she was threaten her or scaring her just some kind of reaction.

sam now stood with her back ot the door as jason stood mere inches away from her. sams heart started speeding up as jason slowly leaned forward. miture of emotion behind his eyes. sam closed her eyes once she felt his lips touch hers in a soft gentler kiss. "im osrry about last night" he said before he captured her lips again only harsher. he kept whispering sorry as the hunger in his kiss got more intense.

sam pushed her body into his. her arms wrapping around his body pulling his closer as hteir mouths devoured one anothers. sam let one hand let go of him as she reached behind her locking the door not wanting any interruptions. before she let it slip under his shirt feeling the warmth of his skin.. sam tugged on the hem of his shirt letting him know she wated it off. jason broke the kiss long enough let it happen before his lips crashed instantly back into her.

now it was sam's turn to lose her shirt as jason slowly and carfully backed her up to the couch. leaving the remains of her shirt and showes behind as he gently laid them in one swift motion onto the couch him on top of her but making sure he wasn't crushing her with his weight. jason lips moved down to her jawline before moving further down to her neck leaving behind soft kisses as he moved down further leaving kisses in between her breast as he reached her soemtach.

kissing baout her pants. Jason unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off with one hand and then kissed his way back up her body capturnign her lips in a quick but intense kiss before he slippled the straps down on her bar and kissing the newly exposed skin. once hand running up and down her body feeling the smoothness that was sam.

sam loved the way her body felt against jasons bare skin but she wanted more of him exposed. so while he went to her neck with kisses she let her hand find their way to his jeans unbuttoning them and pushing them down his boxers as well as the jeans with her hands and what was out of reached she used her legs to push the rest of the way. sam let her hand slowly run up his muscular inner thights.

ever so getnly her hand brushed his hard shaft bringing to an even tighter stand. sam felt jason take an intake of breath when her hand started working him. sam felt jason's lip stop working her as she felt his breath on her neck his breathing becoming rigorous as her strokes became faster. jason wanting to be in her now turned his head up to her ear and whispered in it. "i want you now sam" he said in a ragged breath before bitting her earlobe.

sam didn't listen to him though as her hand stayed on his expanded erection. jason bit her shoulder getnly as he took her bra off. noticing her hand not leavign jason moved out of her reached and heard sams whimpers and smiled at her as he remobed her underwear.

jason climbed up her body and looked into her eyes loving the way she looked up at him with passion filled eyes. they smiled at each other both happy that this was finally happening finally claiming the other as their own. jason captured her lips agian in a gently but hungry kiss as he slid between her legs positiong him at her opening. he deepened the kiss as he slid deep inside her.

for a few seconds jason let sam adjust to his size before moving in and out of her. his lips moving from hers to her neck and back. jasons hand moved down her body as his hand circled around her thight pulling it up as he pushed himself deep into her making her feel the extendof him all at once.

sam sighed heavily as she felt him deep inside of her. sam met his thrust for thurst. wanting him to go faster and harder sam moved her hands down his back to his butt and gripped into it pulling him deeper. jason getting the hint picked up his pace as he slammed into sam. secreyl konly known to him he was hoping that sam would say his name. with each plunged into her he hoped it would be the one so his rhythem pickedu pas the will to make her scream come out in force.

sam bit her bottom lip to keep form screaming out in ecstoasy. her hands moving to his back as she dug her fingers into his back as she felt herself go over the edge. jason felt sam go over the edge and soon followed her the only thing that ocudl be heard was their ragged breathe they were trying to catch.

after catchign their breath they moved to their sides facing each other. legs entwined together, wrapped aorund each others bodie. felling the comfort of his heart she let it lull her to sleep jason sighed sa he forced himself to enjoy the moment and not worry that sam didn't scream his name.


	11. Chapter 11

.Sam woke up and stretched and thats when she felt the warmth behind her. Sam looked behind her and saw jason laying there soudly asleep. Sam smiled as her eyes ran over the new softness she never saw on his face before. Sam looked down and saw his arm was drapped over her lower body.

carefully moving his arm from off her she slipped out. Sam fell to the floor with a thump and silently laughed to herself as she stood up. Looking around for her clothes she gave up when she saw they were thrown everywhere. So Sam picked up the first thing in her reach jason's shirt.

slipping it on sam smelt and ravished the smell that was jason. even though her body already lingered with his scent. smiling to herself sam went and looked out the balcony window looking into the sky and just letting herself get lost into her own thoughts.

Jason looked over at Sam admiring her from afar. He had felt her wake because he had been awake fro awhile but loved the feeling of her in his arms. jason had tried to not laugh when he heard her fall onto the floor from the couch. Jason peeked an eye out while she was just standing there looking for clothes and fought the urge to pull her back down on the couch and take her all over again.

Jaosn watched her face expression since that gave him the most insight into Sam and knowing what she was thinking. Thats how he noticed she was very deep in thought. Many insecurities ran threw his head that no one would ever hear. But he wondered what exactly she was feeling about him after what just happened. Looking over he saw his boxers on the table adn grabbed them sliding them on.

As jason quitely walked over toward Sam Jason had to press the anger down as he saw the marks on her neck. Collecting himself a little Jason put his arms around Sam. Sam smiled when shefelt his hands snake around her. she leaned back into his chest and looked up into his eyes through the window. Jason kissed her head. "You Ok?" he asked.

Sam turned around and shook her head yes before kissing his lips. sam pulled back and looked up at him as her hands wrapped around his neck. Jason watched as an evil smiled spread against her lips as he felt her grind her lower half into him.

Instantly jason groaned as he felt himself getting hard. "Sam" he said. His hands going to her waist and stopped her. "i wished we could but we are going to be late" he said. Sam looked up at him with a look of confusion. "We have diner in two hours with Carly and Sonny. Did you forget?" he asked. Sam smiled and shook her head yes again. "Ok well lets go take a shower" he said letting go of Sam.

Sam looked at him raising an eyebrown and crossing her arms. "Its just a shower Sam nothing going to happen" he said with a smile. Sam made a sad face as she walked passed Jason. Jason just laughed as he watched her go upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

to say she wasn't fustrated when they showed up at Sonny's. When they had gotten upstairs Sam thinking they were going to take a shower together. In hopes that she could get some lovin but when she walked into the bathroom she saw jason grab his clothes and go to the other shower.

So she was left alone to take a shower which she wasn't ahppy about at all. She didn't even understand why they had to come to dinner. Jason hadn't talked to Sam since they got int othe car. He knew not to because he would of gotten hit because he knew she was mad for him not giving into her demands. But he rather have Sam mad at him then have Carly harping all over him. Atless with Sam she couldn't yell.

but even though she was mad at him she waited for him. Needing some kind of contact as she fingers grabbed his as they walked up to the house. Before they got to the door Jason's arm was around her holding her close to his body as her arm was wrapped around his waist. Once they stepped back into the foyer Jason let go of Sam but his fingers latched onto two of hers still touching.

Threw out the whole night Carly swore something was off between Jason and Sam. Sam seemed mad but she wouldn't devoulge the information and jason seemed well like Jason but yet no matter where they were always touching. As they sat in the living room Carly watched them as Jason and Sonny talked and Sam just sat there in her own world but she was sitting so close to Jason thats when it hit carly. "OH MY GOD YOU SLEPT TOGETHER!" Carly yelled.

"CARLY" screamed Sonny.

Sam hid her face in Jason's arm trying not to laugh at the look on his face. "WHAT. I knew something was up and with the way they been acting except for the fact that sam seems a little pissy. But i figured it out they slept together!" she said.

Sam smiled at carly. "Carly what Sam and I do together is none of your business." his face red.

Sam was enjoying Carly making Jason uneasy its the less she could do for payback against him. Thats when the phone on the desk rung. Sonny got up and went over on it talking for a bit then got off. "Come on Jason we have to go to one of the werehouses. Its on fire"

Sighing Jason leaned over and kissed Sam. "Can you get home ok?" he asked. Sam shook her head yes as she watched him get up and leave. Sam stayed behind and hung out with Carly for a few hours before finally leaving herself.

Sam was taking a walk along the docks like she did ever night when she felt someone grab her from behind. "Do you really think I have forgotten?" His voice hissed as he whipped her around and held her clothes. "I saw you and loverboy wasn't it so sweet to bad he will never know your voice like i do." his hands were tight around her throat once again as he kissed the lips that were weezing out air. He laughed and threw her on the floor. "see you soon babycakes" he said as he walked over her.

The last thing Sam knew was her head hitting the ground hard before coiming to the blackness around her. Not knowing that the spot she was on was going to have a life altering moment soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam woke up to the sound of two men arguing. Before opening her eyes she knew she wasn't out on the docks. Sam laid there a few minutes letting the voices take her over. Sam groaned inward as she reconized both voices. Sam slowly opened one eye and sighed as she saw she was right. It was Jason and Lorenzo arguring at the foot of her bed. Sam opened both eyes just watching them fight. They were fighting about her.

Sam rolled her eyes. Neither one noticing that she was awake yet. Sam reached behind her grabbing a pillow and threw it right at Jason hitting him in the head. Lorenzo was laughing. "What the hell" Jason said as he looked and saw Sam awake. "Was that really called for?" he asked as he picked up the pillow and took it back to her. Sam shook her head yes and kissed his lips. Before looking at Lorenzo and smiling.

Lorenzo went to the other side and kissed her forehead. "How you feeling Sammi?" he asked her. She looked up into his eyes. Then raised her hand in thumbs up to indicate that she was ok. And her hand slightly touched her neck. Sam winced in pain.

Jason took her hands in his as he sat down in the chair next to her. "Doctors say you were lucky. You should be released in a couple hours. Do you know who did this? Is it the man who did it last time?" he asked her looking into her eyes.

Sam looked down and shook her head yes. "Do i know this person?" asked Lorenzo. Sam looked at him and glared. In that moment Lorenzo knew who it was and knew they were a dead man.

"well i am going to go find the doctor i'll be right back" jason said kissing her hand and leaving Sam and Lorenzo alone.

"Sammi why didn't you tell me he was back in town i would of helped you" Sam just glared at him. "Fine. But you almost died im in on it now. By the way danny called" Lorenzo said. Sam sat up a little straighter. "he asked if i found you yet. And of course i told him yes. He wanted to know why you hadn't called. I tried explaining it to him. He thinks your sick and wants to see you himself. I told him i would talk to you and have you go out to visit it him. Is that ok?" he asked looking at her.

Sam cheered up she would do anything to go see her brother. Sam shook her head yes. Lorenzo smiled. "ok i'll go make the arrange ments" he said kissing her cheek and then leaving. Sam was so excited she couldn't wait to go see her brother.


	14. Chapter 14

To say she was excited was an understatment. From the moment she was released from the hospital she helped Lorenzo finalize plans. Even Jason was going to go with them. Sam chuckled to herself when she broke the news to Lorenzo that Jason was going. He was not happy to say the less. Sam wasn't sure how she would survive the plane trip with them.

SHe knew they would fight all the way there. But Sam really didn't care. She was getting to see her brother after not being in contact with him at all for over a year. She missed him so much he was after all the only family she had left. Well family she claimed that was. Just thinking about her family sent her chills threwout her body.

running a hand through her hair. She looked at her suitcase as she finished packing the last of her things. Now all she had to do was wait for Jason and they'd meet Lorenzo on the plane. Sam was walking downstairs when Jason came home early. Sam smiled at him as she sat her suitcase down. She walked up to Jason eyeing him. She grabbed him by his leather jacket and kissed him fiercely backing him up into the door.

Once needing air. Jason laughed. "Hello to you to" he said. his hands roaming sam soft skin that was expose on her waist. Sam smiled. This was the first contact she had gotten out of him since she woke up in the hospital. And shew as about to be stuck on a plane with him and lorenzo. Ya not a visual Sam wants to relieve again in any life time.

Jason getting the hint leaned down and captured her lips as he locked the door behind him and walked sam backwards to the couch. Taking both of them down on it. Him on top of her. Quickly they lost their clothes. Jason eyes roamed over her body taking her in. How he loved her body. He started kissing his way up her body. Landing on her breast taking one in his mouth while rubbing the other and vise vera. Sam's hands running threw his hair.

Sam pulled him up from the assult he was doing on her breast as she met his lips with her. His body laying on top of her. Her hands ran down his back cupping his butt. One hand moving underneath him and started stroking his shaft. Jason moaned into Sam's mouth before moving his lips to her neck and collarbone. not being able to take her touch anymore jason grabbed her hands ruffly pinning them above her head.

They gazed into eachothers eyes as he thrusted hard into her. Both sighing out the frustrations they once had. Slowly Jason started moving in and out of her. Kissing her body where ever he could as he continued to thrust. Sam moaned at the feel of jason in her. loving the way he felt inside her.

Jason had the goal in his head to make her scream her name. He knew he shouldn't care. But it was something he wished he had. Letting go of Sam's hands he started pludging into her harder and faster. Sam let out whimpers of his fierceness but matched him thrust from thrust. Then all of a sudden her body started shaking as she climaxed. Sam felt jason go soon after her laying on her body but not crushing her. He kissed her lips as they laid there together.

after awhile he looked at the clock. "You should be going or your going to be late for your flight" he said to her as they got up and got dressed. Sam went to the desk and wrote a mess. 'what do you mean me? aren't you coming' she hoped she had miss understood. She picked up a pen and threw it at jason to get him to pay attention to her.

"Ya I am sorry Sam. I have got to work. Next time ill go with you I promise plus this is a reunion for you to and it should be all about you two" he said to her. He could see the pain in her eyes that he wasn't going to go with her. He saw her put the paper down not even wanting to say anything back. He saw the tears in her eyes as she slide on her shoes. Jason heart broke. As Sam stood Jason went over to her and kissed her lips. "I love you Sam. I really wish i could go. Next time promise. Have fun and text me when you get there." He kissed her lips.

Sam smiled a sad smile up at him. He loved her and she was happy about that. SHe just wished he was going with her. She kissed him again then wrote down. "Bye. See you in a week" it said. She kissed him one last time before leaving. Jason just looked at the closed door. Wishin she would of said she loved him back.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam was nervous that she was going to see her brother and she didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact she couldn't speak or the fact that she knew he would be mad at her for being away for so long. She was his world and she had up and left him. Not that she planned on being shipped wrecked for over a year. When she had finally found this place for him she promised she would visit as much as possible if not call and nothing till the accident held her back from her brother.

Sam looked at Lorenzo as they approached the school. Butterflies were sitting in her stomach as she watched the car pull to a stop and the driver got out. Sam looked over at Lorenzo who gave her a knowing smile. She smiled back as she got out of the car, Lorenzo right behind her. He knew she needed this and so did Danny.

Sam couldn't believe what fun she had with her brother and Lorenzo. She had thought he would have been mad at her but he wasn't. He was just happy she was ok. Lorenzo explained everything to him and it was wonderful. That the week went by really quick. She was kind of sad that the week was up. But she was missing Jason and they were going home a day early because Lorenzo had important business matters to be taken care of. The first thing she was going to do was go take a shower because she figured that Jason would be at work.

Then she waited for him to get home and have very welcome home party with just them alone. She couldn't even describe how much she missed Jason. It was strange to her that in such a short time this man had turned her life upside right. Yes she made that up but he seemed to make everything ok and right in her life. She felt love and she hadn't felt that in a long time besides Lorenzo and Danny.

Sam sighed as the plane started descending letting them know that they were back home. Lorenzo decided to walk Sam home. Since it was a nice night out they took the long way as Sam listened to Lorenzo talk about the trip. They were walking along the docks. Sam could hear voices ahead and raised an eyebrow as they continued towards the voices.

That's when ahead of her she saw Jason. Talking to Max about business. She couldn't help but smile. She let his eyes roam over him. She held back the moan she wanted to let out from just seeing his body. Just imagine what she'd do to him if they were home.

Sam looked closer to Jason's head and saw something out of place. A little red dot. Sam's mind started racing as she followed the line up to a rifle on the roof. They were going to shoot him and by the looks of it, it would be a killing blow.

Sam couldn't handle it as she took off running. Lorenzo noticed what was happening and yelled Sam's name. Hearing Sam's name made Jason turn around seeing her run full steam at him. Then he noticed the way Lorenzo was chasing after Sam and the fear on Sam's face.

Everything was happening so fast. Then he saw the red dot on his chest. "JASSSSOOOOOOOONNNNNN" Sam hoarse voice yelled as saw the trigger pulled at the same moment she barreled into Jason taking them to the floor. After that moment everything seemed to stand still. Both Jason and Sam were laying motionless. Max and other guards were already running towards the roof. While Lorenzo and his men stayed with Sam and Jason.

After a few minutes Lorenzo let out a breath as he heard groans from both Jason and Sam. Sam looked down at Jason and smiled. "You ok?" she asked. Jason just stared at her shocked. He never would have imagined just how sexy her voice sounded in that moment. He had thought he was imagining her saying his name.

Jason sat up with Sam leaning back on her legs. "Ya thanks to you" he said looking her over. He was shocked to see her as well. His eyes went to her chest. "Sam your bleeding" He said. Sam looked down. And shrugged it off as she threw herself into his arms and held him tight and kissed him.

"I am ok Jason it's nothing" she said. She wasn't feeling pain so she thought it wasn't any big deal. "Just as long as you're ok so am I" she said kissing his cheek.

Jason pulled back and looked down at his shirt and saw it had blood on it. He knew he wasn't hurt except for a headache. That's when he looked back at Sam's shirt and Saw more blood. "Sam lift up your shirt your bleeding a lot" he said looking up into her eyes.

He saw her face was paler then before. Sam slowly lifter her shirt that basically feel apart in her hands. It exposed her stomach that had blood dripping down it she slowly lifted it a little more to show the huge gash across her upper abdomen that was oozing blood. Sam looked up at Jason. "Jason I am not feeling to good" she said.

Her head was spinning and things were getting darker. The last thing she remembered was falling and being caught in Jason's arms. She let herself drift to that darkness because she knew she was in safe hands now.


	16. Chapter 16

_Sam opened her eyes to a darken room. Fear and dread quickly washed over her. Looking around the room she could tell exactly where she was and it scared her to death. She slowly stood up using her right hand to push herself up off of the cold hard floor. She winced at the pain that shot up her right arm. _

_She quickly grabbed her wrist and felt that it was broken. Shivers ran down her body as it all seem so familiar she was making her way to the only way out when someone walked in. "No" her voice shakes as she saw the man walking in. She slowly started backing up into the wall._

"_Please don't hurt me anymore" she pleaded as she coward down into the corner. An evil laugh erupted into the room making her cringe as the guy stepped closer. _

"_Don't worry dear Samantha I am not going to hurt you" he said as he yanked her up by her hair. She cried out in pain. "Daddy Don't" she cried as the fear washed over her. That's when she saw the glistening from the blade as it was shoved into her stomach._

"NOOO" She screamed as she sat up abruptly in bed and feel back as the pain of her moment racked her body. Instant nausea and her world started spinning. She moaned in pain as she grabbed her stomach. "Sam just relax you're in the hospital. You're going to be just fine." Said a male voice.

Sam moaned in response as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times to clear the her blurred vision. She gave a weak smile as her eyes landed on Jason. She heard a noise to her right and turned and looked seeing Lorenzo standing now. She took it as he was sitting in the chair on that side. "I'll go get a doctor." She said kissing her forehead and heading out of the room.

Sam turned her head back to Jason her smile just as big. She swallowed the dry lump in her throat. "Hey" she said hoarsely.

Jason smiled at her. "Hey yourself. You really scared us there. What were you thinking?" he asked her as he picked up her hand and put it into his loving the warmth it gave him.

Sam rolled her eyes at him. "Well I was thinking that the man I care deeply about was going to die before my eyes and I wasn't about to let that happen. I still got use for your sexy body" she said laughing.

Jason shook his head. "God I love your voice" he said. He got up and leaned over kissing her lips. Sam's hand snaked around his neck and held him to her as she devoured him. They only broke apart when they heard a clearing of throats.

Sam looked over to see Patrick, Robin and Lorenzo standing there looking at them. Jason was turning red in the face and Sam laughed. "I see your feeling better" said Patrick.

Sam shook her head yes. "For the most part" she said as he started poking and prodding and checking and what not.

"It's nice you can final talk Sam. If Dr. Drake here can see your ok you will be release as early as in a few hours. But you will need to be very careful. You have stitches and staples all along your stomach from where the bullet grazed you. You are very lucky woman. Especially since these to lovely men haven't left your side since you came in." she said to Sam.

Sam smiled at her. "Please tell me they were fighting like two little boys" Sam asked already knowing the answer.

Robin smiled. "No such luck. They argued most the time about everything even from who was going to leave to get coffee. Don't tell anyone Sam but I even caught them playing rock paper scissors to see who lost. Can you imagine to "Dangerous" men playing that. It's quit funny" she said. As she looked at Jason who was glaring at her.

Sam laughed. "Now what I wouldn't give to see that" she said as Patrick wrote things down. "So what's the verdict? Do I get to be sprung from this hell?" she asked him.

Patrick shook his head. "I think I liked it when you couldn't talk" he joked getting a glare from Sam. "If you promise to be careful and come back in two days so we can make sure you are healed you can go home" he said.

"great I promise. Now go get my release started so I can go home" she said. She looked at Jason and smiled. "Finally I can go home" she said.

Jason laughed. "You only been up for 30 minutes Sam. You have only been here for a few hours" he said her.

Sam looked at him. "That might be true but I was gone for a WHOLE LONG WEEK from you and I just wanna be home with you tonight" she said shaking her eyebrows letting him know she wasn't thinking of anything nice. Jason just smiled as he and Lorenzo went to get things set for Sam to leave.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam had been out of the hotel for three weeks and nothing was like it was suppose to be. Sam still had stitches but the staples were out, she had also manage to get a new line of stitches in because she had pulled them out less than a week being home by moving the wrong way and tearing them. But that wasn't what caused her to be up late at night wondering what was going to happen next. Since she been home Jason had done a 180 on her. The first week she was home, he was there to make sure she was okay and talked to her. She had thought things were good between them but now she wasn't to sure.

He started being home less and less, and it was to the point where she had enough. She still liked Jason very deeply but she wondered if he still did. She laid there on the couch looking at the door, it was well after midnight and Jason was still not home. Sam couldn't even remember the last time they talked to each other or even ate dinner at the same time. She had even stopped texting him because she would either get no message or a 'I'm busy, we'll talk later' but that never, never came.

So she was waiting up for him because she was tired of it all, she came to the decision she would talk to him or leave, she wouldn't wait around wondering what's going to happen when she didn't need to. So she waited and waited, before she knew it she was falling asleep watching a movie.

Jason was tired as he put his key in the lock to the penthouse. He was exhausted and just wanting to hit the sheets. He walked in and where it was usually dark except for a kitchen light on, there was the soft glow of the television. Sam had started leaving a light on for when he came home which would cause him to go to the kitchen to find her note telling him to eat because she knew he hadn't. But lately he noticed the note had disappeared and the last few nights the light had been turned off. He missed those things because even though it happened every night it gave him something to look forward to coming home.

He quietly shut the door and noticed Sam sleeping on the couch. He as quietly as he could put his keys on the desk and put his leather jacket in the closet. He went and turned off the television and looked at Sam. He hadn't seen much of her lately, he knew that was his fault be since he and Lorenzo came to an understanding things had to be set up with the business, things turned upside down when the other organizations found out that the Corinthos/Morgan called a somewhat truce with Alcazar due to Sam.

He had gotten a few glimpse of Sam walking around the penthouse but not many. He did however always see she was asleep in her bed. For when he came home, after he ate and headed upstairs he would stop to see Sam asleep in her room. Since Sam had changed her sleep wear to a sports bra and boxers since the stitches got irritated by shirts he knew she still had them and that they still caused her a little pain. He went and moved hair out of her face before covering her up. He smoothed her hair out before heading upstairs and going to bed.

Sam wasn't sure what it was that woke her up in the middle of the night but something had. She was startled and didn't like it. She waded up the blanket on her lap and noticed the television was off. She stopped moving and listened closely. When she heard nothing she figured it was just a dream. She also figured since everything was off that Jason had come home and hadn't bothered to wake her. Sighing she headed upstairs and stop at Jason's door to see if she was right.

Sam leaned her head against the door frame as she looked at him asleep in his bed. She could be mean and wake him up but she wasn't wanting to do that. She would just make sure she was up to catch him in the morning. With a heavy sigh she turned pulling the door shut behind her before going across the hall to her own room. Jason had lifted his head when he noticed his door was being closed. Frowning he just figured it was Sam seeing if he was home. Rolling over he just went back to sleep. Sam crawled into bed and laid there, she knew she would either catch him in the morning or she would leave there was no other way around that.

So when Sam's alarm went off at 5 a.m. she crept across the hall to make sure he was still there and when she saw him still in bed she sighed in relief as she went back to her room. She quickly went into the bathroom and started a shower. She figured she had a enough time before Jason got up. Jason woke up to the sound of the shower running. Looking at the clock he was shocked to see Sam was up this early. The entire time he had known her she always slept in.

Hearing the water turned off he figured since he was up he might as well get around. He undressed and wrapped a towel around his waist figuring Sam should be back in her room by now. He walked out the door and was shocked to run into Sam. Jason was taken back by the way she look wrapped in nothing but a towel. He couldn't help his eyes roaming over her. He quickly glanced back up at her. "Your up early" he told her.

She gave him a small smile and he noticed it didn't light her face up like it use to. "Ya got tons to do today, you getting ready for work?" she asked him. He nodded. "Ya got to be in the office by 6," he told her. Sam couldn't take her eyes of his chest she had missed the feel of it and knew how hard it really was. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Well I'll let you take your shower, Um can I talk to you before you go into work?" she asked him looking anywhere but at him.

Jason raised an eyebrow, Sam was acting strange and he didn't understand why. "Ya, I'll be right out, everything okay?" he asked her. _no thought Sam but she but that same sad smile on. "Ya, just haven't seen you in awhile and wanted to talk. It can wait till after your shower" she told him. "ya of course, I'll be right down" he told her before going into the shower. Sam rushed into her room and threw on a tank top and put her hair up in a messy bun before grabbing some fingernail polish and headed downstairs, she was not about to miss Jason._

_Sam was almost done painting her toes when Jason came bounding down the stairs fast. She looked at him as he walked over to the desk and started putting things into his pocket. "Jason, Can we talk?" she asked him because it had looked like he had forgotten already as he reached the closet pulling out his infamous leather jacket. "Sorry Sam, Sonny called he needs me in now, really important" he said as he pulled on his jacket and picked up his keys. _

_By this time Sam was already up and over by the desk. "But Ja…" she started but Jason cut her off. "Sorry Sam, well talk to night okay" he said and out he door he went not even waiting for her to respond. Sam stood there heartbroken, She knew tonight wouldn't come it be something else with work. She bit her lower lips in hope that she wouldn't cry, but it was no use, the tears rolled out as she turned and headed up the stairs to her room._

_It killed her with ever article of clothing she placed into the black duffle she had. Two black duffles and an hour later she was done packing everything she owned fit into those two duffles. The tears still haven't stopped and she wasn't sure they would as she descended down the stairs for the last time. She sat them down and placed her keys down on the desk with a piece of paper saying Goodbye, Sam on it. The phone rang and it made Sam jump. "Hello?" she said with a shaky voice. "Okay, thanks" she said into the phone before hanging up. It had been the cab driver letting her know he was down there._

_So with that she picked up her bags, turned off the lights and walked out of the penthouse. She made sure the door was locked before getting on the elevator that seemed to take forever to get to her and back down to the lobby. Before she knew it she was giving the cab driver the address of where she needed to get to. It didn't take long for him to pull up to the house. Sam paid the driver and got out as she looked up at the house, with a heavy heart and tear stricken face she went up to the door and knocked. The door opened and the person gave her a funny look, She knew it was early and anyone would be puzzled but she didn't have any other choice. "Can I stay here awhile?" she asked. And with that she walked into the home and place she would stay till she figured out what she would do next…._


	18. Chapter 18

_Sam had spent most of the morning and afternoon either sleeping or crying in her newly found room. She was now sitting up in her bed. One leg stretched out in front of her the other up close to her chest as she rested her arms on it. Her hand in her hair holding her head up as she looked out the window tears falling yet again. She did have to say that this was a beautiful view of nothing but trees and the personal lake that was in there hidden so its secrets never escaped. _

_Sam heard a knock on her door before it opened. She slightly moved her head to see who entered. She gave a weak smile as they walked in the door shutting it behind them. "Its warm milk with honey, it always use to calm you down" they told her as they handed her the small cup that held the liquid in it. "Thank you for all this. I didn't know where else to go" she said before taking a drink. They sat down next to her. "It's no problem Sammi, you know your always welcomed where ever I am" they told her. _

"_Still thanks" she let them know. Silence befell them and it was nice, they never had to talk around each other it was just easy between them. "Besides this house is huge with me being the only one occupying it, nice to have someone here other than guards" they said. Sam nodded. "Its gorgeous Lorenzo, and this room is more than I expected" she told him. He shrugged. "Its nothing, so what are you planning to do now?" he asked her. _

_He was mad at Jason for causing Sam to hurt like this. He just wanted to kill him for it, no one made his Sammi this upset, it killed him knowing that she was and he didn't even know what happened. Sam wouldn't talk about it but he knew Jason was involved. Because as much as Sam talked about him he knew unless something happened Sam wasn't going to leave Jason's. "I was thinking of going to Hawaii you know, I mean I could use getting away plan what my next step is going to be, where I am going to go. Spend more time with Danny, really a week wasn't enough." Lorenzo nodded in understanding. "You can barrow my Jet if you like" he offered her. She gave him a soft smile. "No, I think I am going to sail there. Get back out on the sea. Its where I was always more comfortable at" she told him. _

_Lorenzo leaned over and kiss her forehead. "I'll be downstairs in a meeting, there's some things I have to take care of" he told her. She nodded her head. "Ya I think I am going to go pick up a few things I'll need, and find a boat and get it ready" she said as she slide out of bed for the first time. "Okay well you know I have a boat down at the harbor Pier 53, if you like it, its yours." he told her before walking out. Sam figured it wouldn't hurt to go look at it. She got ready and headed out, she wondered if she was going to let anyone know she was leaving. After all she wasn't to sure she was coming back. _

_Jason couldn't believe that he was actually coming home at a decent time. It had been a hard transition on making sure everything as safe for all that was involved because making peace with Alcazar sent everything in different directions. He knew that if it wasn't for Sam this would of never happened because along with Jason he was one of the only others that understood keeping her safe. This treaty doesn't mean he likes Alcazar it just meant that they could hold off for the sake of Sam. _

_Jason was just more excited to spend time with Sam only he didn't know that what he wanted wasn't waiting behind the door. He unlocked the door to the penthouse and noticed how quite it was. Ever since Sam had started talking again the place was anything but quite. He didn't think twice as he sat his keys down next to Sam's on the desk because it was always like that. "SAM" he yelled as he started looking at the mail laying on the desk. That's when he noticed the little the little note folded on the desk. He picked it up. "goodbye, Sam" was all it says. _

_He flipped it over wondering what was up with the note, not understanding that Sam had left. "SAM" he yelled again. When he again got no answer he headed upstairs. He first checked the bathroom just incase she was taking one of her famous baths when she wasn't there he checked her room. He walked in and noticed something was off besides the fact that Sam wasn't in there. Then he realized the room was clean, something it never was there was always clothes somewhere on the floor. He walked to her dresser opening it up and it was empty he then checked the closet and it was bare as well. _

_He wasted no time going downstairs and calling Sam. But all he got was voicemail. That didn't stop him as he grabbed his jacket keys and left again. He was going to search for Sam and figure out why she left. But he was going to find out and he kept trying her cell phone over and over. Sam just hit the ignore yet again making her phone go silent. She was half tempted to shut it off. She felt bad for not talking to Jason because she was sure that he didn't even know yet that she had left, she also knew she was taking the cowards way out by not saying goodbye, she was also not telling anyone else either for it would get back to him quickly. _

_She had accepted the boat from Lorenzo the only one who knew she was leaving, she had been fixing up the boat to her needs and now all she had left was filling it with food and other necessities that she would need. So she was walking on the docks after leaving her boat when her phone went off yet again. She looked down at it. "Why can't you understand why I don't want to talk to you Jason" she said as she hit ignore yet again. "Maybe because I want answers" Jason said standing behind Sam._

_Sam turned around and saw him. "What do you want Jason?" she asked him. He eyed her, he knew she was mad about something what he wasn't sure. "I want to know why you moved out Sam, I mean I come home and all I have is a goodbye note if you even want to call it that" he said to her. Hurt and angry that was all he got. Sam eyed him. "Why the hell do you care Jason? I am shocked you even noticed" she said as she went to leave but Jason grabbed her arm. "Why wouldn't I noticed Sam? I care about you" he told her._

_Sam looked from her hand to him clearly not happy with him touching her. Jason dropped her arm instantly at the look. "Tell what I've done" he asked. Silence stretched a few minutes before Sam answered. "It doesn't matter now Jason, I am leaving Port Charles… Its been fun" she said as she was leaving again. Jason cut her off once again. "Your leaving Port Charles? Why Sam?" he really wanted to know and Sam could tell. "because its just not working for me anymore Jason. " she said she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips and backed away. "Take care Jason" she said before walking away. "Please stay Sam" he said to her. Hoping she saw the how much he really wanted her to stay. "I'm sorry Jason" she said tears running down her eyes as she continued walking not looking back this time._

_Jason couldn't believe that Sam was leaving and wouldn't stay no matter what he tried to do. So he went and did the only thing he could do at the moment and went to Jakes. It didn't take long for him to get drunk and for a woman to catch his drunk eye, while Jason was leaving with the his drunken woman Sam was setting sell leaving to go and let her world quite down and forget about ever falling in love with Jason Morgan. With Sam being so distracted she never noticed the stole away that's hiding on her boat.. _

_**A/N: I know right your gonna kill me and before you say you think you know who the woman is your wrong… im done writing her unless she is already in some other story already as the enemy personally I find her not even worth mentioning anymore… But no worries bunch of twist are coming up and oh don't think the people ever stopped looking for sam!!!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_Jason was happy to be home early to be with the woman he wanted. He walked into the penthouse and saw her standing at the window just staring out into the night sky. He quietly placed his stuff on the desk before walking up behind her and pulling her back against his chest. His arms circling her, her body fitting perfectly against his. "Hey" he said to her. "hey" she said back to him letting out a soft sigh as her hands ran up and down his arms as they held her._

_Sam turned around in his arms so she could look at him. Her arms going around his neck. "Your know early" she stated. He smiled down at her not able to take his eyes off her. He just couldn't get enough. "Is that a problem?" he smirked at her. She smiled at him. "Never" she told him as she leaned up and captured his lips in what was suppose to be a sweet simple kiss, but it was anything but that. Jason pulled Sam's body closer against his as he deepened the kiss. _

"_Welcome home" Sam giggled as Jason started the attack on her neck. Sam's hand's snaked under Jason's shirt feeling the warmth that came with that. Before either knew it Sam and Jason were both without their shirts as their lips moved together. Jason had Sam pinned against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. Soft moans escaping her lip. "Jason I need you" she said into his ear before nibbling on it._

_That was all Jason needed as he removed the last of both of their clothes and made his way inside of her. He held her body against the wall as he moved slowly in and out. "Jason stop teasing" she said in a moan into his ear. Jason let Sam down as he put her against the pool table his hand grabbing her hip as he forced himself into her. His pace fast and hard but tender and loving, as Sam met him thrust to thrust. Her hands gripping the pool table as her body started tightening up as she reached her max. Jason just as close and quickly followed her over the edge. _

_Jason kissed her back all over as they caught their breathing back to normal. "I love you Sam" he said as he turned her around to face her. "I love you to Jason" she said as their lips met once again. Both ready for round two. Only this time he carried her up to their bedroom….._

_Jason was still halfway asleep when he felt the body next to him move. He didn't open his eyes, thinking he was still in the dream and it was Sam who was there next to him. But has his hands roamed the figures side, he realized this wasn't Sam's curves. His hands stopped and slowly backed away from the body next to him. He ever so slowly opened his eyes and met a lot of blonde hair and he groaned as he moved, both nauseas from sleeping with this person and all the liquor he consumed. _

_She rolled over realizing Jason was awake. "Hey" she said to him and realized he wasn't as happy to wake up to her as she was to him. "What's wrong Jason?" she said sitting up as he got out of bed pulling on his boxers. "Nothing you should leave Courtney," he said as he walked into the bathroom shutting and locking the door. Courtney huffed and got dressed leaving Jason's only half way mad. After all she just slept with the guy couldn't be all that bad she thought to herself. _

_Sam just finished putting the boat on Auto as she made rounds to make sure everything was okay before retiring to the cabins for the night. She was about to open the cabin door when she heard a sniffle behind her. She turned around completely shocked to see who was behind her. "Sammi I'm hungry" said the small voice. Sam bent down to the small child's level. "Morgan honey what are you doing here? Does your mommy know your not at home all tucked in?" she asked. Morgan shook his head no. "I saw you on here earlier and thought I'd come for a boat ride to" he told her. _

_Sam's heart melted for this little boy in front of her. "How about I feed you and call your mother to let you know where you are at." she told the little boy. "Okay" he said. Sam took his hand and lead him to the kitchen. She pulled out the cell phone she said she wasn't going to use and called Carly. By this time Carly had noticed that Morgan was missing and was going crazy. "Hello" said Carly who had been crying. "I've found Morgan" she said into the phone. Carly sat up straight. "How did you know he was missing Sam? I've found him missing about 20 minutes ago only Sonny and Jason knows" Carly said to the woman she called friend. _

_Sam sighed. "Well its more he found me, I was getting ready to retire for the night when he popped up and informed me he was hungry" she told Carly. "Well do you want me to come and get him are you ate Jason's?" Carly asked. Sam tried ignoring the feeling she got when Carly mentioned Jason's name. "Um that's going to be a little hard Carly I am no longer in Port Charles" Sam said to her. "WHAT? Where are you and my son?" said Carly who was standing and pacing back and forth. "To guess as long as I have been sailing some where around South Carolina maybe a little further." she stated. She could hear Carly muffling something to someone she figured it be Sonny. "what is he doing right now?" asked Carly. _

_Sam looked over at the small boy. "He is eating a sandwich and some chips" Sam told her. Carly sighed. "Okay so when are you coming home?" Carly asked. Sam bit her lip for a minutes trying to answer it. "I am never coming home Carly" she could already see the fight her friend was about to take with the intake of breathe Sam heard. "But I will be reaching my destination in a couple days, I can get on a plane and bring him to Port Charles or you could send a guard to retrieve him" she said to Carly. Carly didn't like the idea but then she grinned to herself. "Okay Sam, I will send someone to come and get Morgan, Just keep my boy safe and I will be calling a million times to check in on him" Carly said. Sam laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way, I'll talk to you tomorrow" Sam said as she hung up with Carly. Carly turned to Sonny. "Sam has Morgan, and will for a few days, she left Port Charles and well let us know when she reached her destination so someone can go get Morgan and bring him safe." Carly said. Sonny had so many questions he wanted to ask Carly but figured he just would save the headache. "Okay who is going to go get Morgan?" he asked. Carly smiled. "Jason" she said simply as she kissed her husband and headed up to bed…_


	20. Chapter 20

Sam didn't understand what it meant to keep Morgan. After all she had no experience what so ever with children. Yes she took care of Danny but that was different for he was older than her and could do certain things on his own. But with Morgan it was something she was not prepared for in the less. By the end of the days, she was as exhausted as he was. But she loved it none the less. For he was so cute and funny. It bet being on the boat all alone.

Sam had stopped twice to pick up more stuff seeing how nothing on the boat was child ready, she picked him up food he wanted and a few toys to play with along with some clothes and swimming trunks and a safety vest. She didn't make him wear it a lot just when the sea was ruff or if they were swimming. She enjoyed showing him how to snorkel and swim in the ocean, but the one thing that Morgan enjoyed the most was steering the boat. Of course Sam never told him that it was Auto and it was steering itself but he enjoyed everything about being out on the boat.

Eventually even Carly stopped calling a million times a day once Morgan told her just how much fun was having with Sam. Even though Sam had no clue what she was doing with this four year old she was glad he was happy. But now they were in Hawaii and Sam knew Carly was sending someone to pick Morgan up and take him home, Carly just wouldn't tell her who, and would only say. 'you'll know their there for Morgan when you see him' after the hundredth time of Sam asking who it was. Sam really didn't care who came as long as it wasn't Jason.

Sam had rented a house on a private beach, she did this so she could have her boat close and still have the privacy she wanted. Sam and explained to Morgan about her brother Danny and how special he was. Morgan seemed to understand and even took to Danny really well. That's was what brought them to this moment right now. Sam was sitting on the beach looking out a few feet from her at her brother and Morgan building a monstrous sandcastle. Sam sat there watching them while getting some sun, obvious to the person who was standing there watching them especially Sam.

Jason didn't know why he was here. All he knew was Carly told him to be at this address at 1 p.m. and get Morgan. What Carly didn't mention was the fact that the address was in Hawaii and why he was doing this. Carly was as vague as possible letting him know that he was the only one she trusted to go get Morgan and bring him home safely even though when asked if he was in danger she would be relax and said no he is in capable hands.

Jason was getting irritated as he knocked on the door where Morgan was suppose to be. He wanted to get Morgan and jump on the plan and go back home. He hadn't been doing anything but working and moping around since Sam left. Sighing he was getting ready to break into the house when he heard laughter coming from out back of the house. Jason made his way to the back of the house and saw well he had to rub his eyes at the sight before him.

Now it was all clicking why Carly was vague. He stood there looking at the beach, his eyes first roamed to Morgan who was laughing with some other guy as they built what looked like a sandcastle. A twinge in jealousy that this guy was close to Sam, when she had ran from him. Not registering that it was her brother at all. But then his eyes roamed over her body, her hair was down, as she leaned back propped up on her elbows so she could still keep an eye on the boys and relax. He noticed how tan she had already gotten as it matched perfectly with the black bikini she was wearing.

But he had to snap out of it because he heard a shriek followed by 'uncle Jason'. Jason barely had any time before the little boy was launching himself at Jason. "Hey buddy" he said to the little boy. Sam turned lifting her sunglasses as she stared at Jason. Her heart stopped beating at the sight of him, she still loved him with everything in her, but she never expected to see him. She had hoped she would of never seen him again that way she could forget she fell in love with this man in front of her.

Sam's attention turned to Danny as he approached her. "Sam who is that man?" he asked her wariness in his voice. Sam stood instantly and placed her hand in Danny's to comfort him as her hand rubbed his back. "That's Jason Danny" she told him simply. "The man Lorenzo said you loved now?" he asked. Sam gave him a small smile. "Ya that's him, but were not together anymore Danny" she explained. "Oh" confusion clearly written on his face as they slowly approached Jason and Morgan. Sam stood attentively behind Danny but still supporting him as they approached because she wanted as much space as possible between them.

Jason stared at them his blank look on his face giving nothing away as he looked at them. His eyes on Sam who seemed to be trying to hide. He couldn't speak to her he didn't trust his voice to not yell. "That's Danny, Jason, he's Sam's brother, like Michael's my brother" Morgan said happily. "We been building sandcastles, he is really good at that." the boy continued. Jason's features soften. "Hi Danny, I'm Jason, its nice to finally meet you" Jason said to him. Knowing now that this man was no threat to Sam. Danny didn't say anything just shook his head in acknowledgement. He wasn't really into meeting new people. Morgan wiggled out of Jason's embrace. "Do we have time to finish the sandcastle Uncle Jason?" Morgan asked. Jason smiled at him. "Yes actually we are here for a few more days buddy" Jason said. "Yay" cheered the little boy as he grabbed Danny's hand and was dragging him back to the sandcastle talking about moots and alligators. Danny loosing his shyness and getting back into it with Morgan as they worked together.

Sam turned her back on Jason to watched them, She didn't want to talk to Jason, she especially didn't want him there let alone for a few more days. Silence griped the two and it was anything but comfortable. Sam's body radiated tension. She knew was there and looking at her. "He seems good with Morgan" Jason said hoping Sam would talk to him. Without turning around or looking at him. "He is, Morgan treats him normal, he likes that" she said quietly. That uncomfortable silence reappeared.

"Can we talk Sam?" Jason asked. Sam bit her bottom lip in nervousness and turned and looked at him behind her darken shades and shook her head. "Danny Morgan stay where we can see you" she yelled at them as they walked a little. Jason followed Sam and watched her closely. "You wanted to talk Jason, So talk" she said. She felt uncomfortable around Jason in her bikini so she grabbed her short jean shorts and pulled them on followed by her white tank top. "Why did you leave Sam?" he asked. Sam couldn't deny the hurt she heard in his voice. And she sighed as she sat down on the blanket, her feet digging into the sand. "Because it hurt to live with you, knowing you didn't want me anymore" she told him looking down at her feet.

Jason was confused. "Why did you think I didn't want you anymore Sam? I begged you to stay" he said to her. Sam bit her lip to keep the tears from falling. "For two weeks you didn't talk to me, wouldn't touch me, wouldn't look at me. I figured you didn't want me anymore" she said. It was Jason's turn to sigh. "I always wanted you Sam, I didn't touch you because I wanted to do nothing more than ravish you but you were still healing, and every time I looked at you I couldn't help but want you even more, besides business was crazy after the truce with Alcazar happened. Why didn't you talk to me about this Sam?" he asked her.

Sam looked at him lifting the sunglasses to really look at him. Jason could see her pain. "I did try Jason, the day I left, I told you I needed to talk to you, but then you bolted as fast as you could, so I left, making it easier for myself not to have to listen to you reject me" she said and then she put the glasses back on and stood up. "You and Morgan can have the house, I'll sleep on my boat" she said as she started walking towards Morgan and Danny. "Come on Danny its time to get you home" she said with a smile acting to the boys as if nothing was wrong.

Jason watched as he Morgan said goodbye to Danny. Sam kissed Morgan's head and said something to him. She watched as Morgan ran to Jason. Jason's eyes on Sam, even though the sunglasses his eyes locked on hers. Then he watched her turn and walked away with Danny. Leaving Jason and Morgan standing there looking after them. Morgan could tell his Uncle Jason was sad, he also knew that Sam was sad and he frowned. "Why are you and Sam so sad uncle Jason?" asked the small boy. Jason sighed and looked down at Morgan as they headed into the house. "Because I love Sam but I don't think she loves me" he told the child with a heavy heart. He wondered why Carly pushed this if she had known what was up with Sam but instead he focused on the boy who he hadn't seen in awhile….


	21. Chapter 21

Sam had stuck to her word and stayed on her boat. The only time Jason got any kind of glimpse of her was when she was either with Morgan and Danny or making sandwiches for lunch and that itself was quite. Whenever Sam was around the boys she acted as if nothing was wrong and when she was near him it was nothing but the cold silence. He hated having her so close and yet not having her. His body ached for hers, and it didn't help that he could see her boat and her room from his very own room.

Yes he knew he should watch her but he couldn't help himself. His mind was imprinted with the way her body looked unclothed, she was perfect to him. But Jason has had enough, he was tired of the silent treatment it was one thing when she couldn't talk but knowing she could bug him like no other. So he marched to her boat. Danny and Morgan was playing on the beach near the dock where he boat was. "You guys behave" he said as he went down the dock and got on the boat. His goal was to get Sam back, and he wasn't going to leave till it happened.

Jason knew Sam was in her cabin and went straight there, he was a man on a mission. He barged in, and saw the shocked look on Sam's face. "What the hell Jason?" she asked as she stood from her bed crossing her arms at him. "We need to talk now" he said his voice clearly let her know it was a demand and that brought the fight out in her. No man was going to demand anything from her. "The hell we are, there's nothing to say" defying him completely.

Jason narrowed his eyes. "Not that simple Sam, I came here to talk and that's what is going to happen" he informed her. "Oh really" she said to him. "Ya so shut up and sit down and listen" he said to her. Sam mouth opened in shocked at Jason. "Jas…." she started but was cut off by him. "NOW" his voice rang leaving it so no room for argument. Sam was fuming she crossed her arms tighter but didn't sit down, she wasn't about to let Jason tell her what to do.

This wasn't how Jason wanted to start things off. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair, after taking a deep breath. "Listen Sam I let you walk out of my life once and I am not about to let you do it again. I need you to damn bad to let that happen again" he said to her calmly as possible. "Jason, that part of my life is a closed chapter, We're over and that's something you will have to learn to deal with" she told him honestly. Jason looked at her with pain in his eyes, that mirrored hers. "How can you say that Sam, Can you honestly stand there and tell me that you don't think about me as much as I think about you, that you can really forget how much we loved each other? How our bodies connected in ways I've never connected with anyone. Can you stand there and tell me that you don't love me still?" he said to her. His eyes burning into hers.

Sam looked away first not being able to hold his gaze. "It doesn't matter anymore Jason because we are over" she said in a voice that was softer than it usually was. "Say it Sam, Say it that you don't love me anymore, and I'll walk out that door and Morgan and go home" he said to her anger slipping into his words. Jason was about to explode because Sam was just standing there silent and he couldn't handle that. "DAMN IT SAM TELL ME YOU DON'T LOVE ME AND I'LL BE OUT OF YOUR LIFE, JUST SAY IT!" He bellowed causing her to jump.

Danny and Morgan could hear Jason yelling and looked at each other. Danny liked Jason and though he belonged with his sister and Morgan loved Sam and wanted her with his Uncle, that's when the little four year old got the idea. "Come on Danny, I have an Idea and I need your help" he said as he headed towards the dock where the boat was anchored. "Morgan, Sam and Jason both told us not to go on the docks" he told him and little worried that something would happen. "Its okay Danny nothings going to happen to us, you are just going to untie the boat from the dock making them drift away, They need to be get back together" he told Danny. "I don't know we could get into a lot of trouble" Danny pointed out. He didn't want to make Sam mad. "We won't get into trouble if they don't catch us" he said like any other child. And with that Danny untied the boat from the dock and watched as the boat instantly started to drift away, he and Morgan than turned and headed into the house to watch TV both hoping that this would solve their problems.

Jason stared at Sam and could see in her eyes she couldn't say it but he was angry that she was just standing there saying nothing. "You can't say it can you, because you love me as much as I love" he said egging her on. Sam eyes twinkled with unshed tears. "OF COURSE I CAN'T SAY IT, HAPPY JASON? MY BODY ACHES FOR YOU THE SAME AS MY HEART DOES, BUT YOU HURT ME BY REJECTING ME," she screamed back at him. "I never rejected you Sam" he told her. Sam took a deep breathe trying to calm herself. "Yes you did, that last two weeks were hell, you wouldn't touch me, hold me, hell you weren't ever home. That is rejection to me Jason" she said trying to keep her calm.

Jason didn't say anything he walked up to her and captured her lips in a tender passionate kiss. When both needed air. "Does that feel like rejection?" he asked as he captured her lips again as he pulled her closer his hand slipping under her shirt filling the smooth skin on her side. His other hand behind her on her neck holding her to him. He had felt her resist a little but it didn't take much for the resistance turned into a moan and her molding her body to his.

Sam was cursing her body for betraying her like this. She craved his touch and couldn't stop the moan that escape as his hand ran under her shirt and then rushed her back pinning her to the wall roughly. This wasn't about love even though that laid in wait deep down. The rough kisses and caresses were filled with rage, hurt, anger, a blinding need to prove the other wrong. Both bodies craving for the other that had manage to tap into that special place and bring that raging unsaturated release they both wanted.

Before Sam knew it Jason had her hands had removed her shirt and pinned her with her arms above her head as he was anything but gentle as his mouth ravaged her skin. The once soft lips now hard and angry as he bit down only to soothe it with his tongue if he saw fit leaving her whimpering at his mercy. Jason easily held her against the wall trapping her hands with only one of his as he used the other unbutton her pants and pull them down not caring to take them off complete but let the dangle off one foot. His hand gripped the material of panties and ripped them from her body causing another whimper for her. Sam watched him as he pulled his pants down, one hand grabbing her hip as he thrust into her.

Jason didn't give Sam the change to loosen up around him as he pulled back out and thrust back in fighting the tightness he was fighting with each thrust. Sam knew that if she didn't want this he stop at any time but she wanted this as much as him. She loved it in fact to have this Jason pounding into making her ride the edge of pleasure and pain as he slammed into over and over. This Jason was the feeling Jason letting all his emotions out and it only turned her on more as she felt herself adjust to him hard thrust after thrust. She knew she would be sore and bruised when all was said and done. Her back slamming into the wall her wrist were held tightly in his hand as the other held her hip making her meet him full on as if she wouldn't of done it on her own.

Sam wanted to moan so badly but she wasn't going to give Jason that satisfaction, yet. For she would let him have his release that he was working for and then she would have hers for her touch, her lips, her body would devour him whole. Sam felt him getting closer with each thrust and she bit down on her lip to keep from screaming out, she tried not to follow his release, trying not to give in to that overwhelming urge to scream his name. She felt Jason's body tense before her as he thrust a couple more times into her before finally getting his release. Even though Sam never got hers and she was pleased and tortured by it.

She was glad she didn't give in but now that build was high and she craved that release now and she was about to get it. She was letting him get under control before she had her way with him. Jason head was against Sam's shoulder, Her legs still wrapped around him as he was still inside her. "Sam, I'm so…" Sam used her strength and pushed against the wall onto Jason sending him to the ground her bracing herself for the fall with his body. During the fall she was no longer joined with him and that loss of contact almost made her scream in pleasure then.

She pinned his body to the ground as she straddled his waist. And lean forward. "If you say one fucking word Jason I saw to god I'll get off you and kill you" she threaten as she roughly pulled his shirt off and took off her bra. She put her hands on his arms that were by his head and leaned forward. Her bare chest against his as she looked down at him. "Do you understand me?" she said her voice hard. She watched as he lips was about to say something and she snipped at his lips with hers. "No Talking Got it" she said and this time he shook his head. "Good" she said. And she could already feel him getting harder against her backside. She'd take him here just as he had taken her against the wall only she couldn't be as rough but she could be as torturing as he was.

After her lips stopped working his she moved to his chin, and then his neck. She bit, sucked and licked at his pulse. Before slowly working her way down. Her mouth doing wicked things to his body as her nails left red marks as they followed. Sam was anything but gently as her mouth worked over his skin going every where but where he wanted her mouth to go and with a wicked smile she crawled back up his body and looked at him. "My Turn" she said as she impaled herself on him. This time Sam let out the moan of satisfaction she got of him being in side her.

She slowly started moving her hips back and forth. She felt Jason's hands go to her hips and she smacked them away. "No touching, this is all for me" she said as she started picking up pace. Her hands supporting herself on his stomach. Moans could be heard from her as she got closer to her release. It wasn't hard for her to rebuild the release that wanted to come before because it never went away. And it was killing Jason not to touch her, and she knew it but like she told him this was all for her. It didn't take much for Sam to get her release before she collapsed on Jason's chest.

Sam kissed his lips with such much passion before looking down at him. "Now get dressed and get off my boat we are done" she said as she climbed off him. Grabbing an pair of pj pants and slipping them on along with a black tank top not even worrying about underwear as she left a shocked Jason laying on the floor. Jason started getting dress when he heard a "What the Hell?" come from Sam up on the deck. Quickly grabbing his shirt and going to see what is up.

When he got up he saw that they were no longer tied to the dock. Instantly Sam turned around fire in her eyes. "Did you untie the boat from the docks?" she asked and didn't care to wait for an answer. "What is wrong with you Jason huh? You thought doing this would make me talk well guess what id didn't work. I can't believe you" she said slowly inching closer to him causing him to back up against the rail of the boat. "Your such a pig and to leave Danny and Morgan alone, you think I wouldn't notice that to?" she asked shoving him hard. Then she smiled that wicked grin again. "Have fun swimming Jason" She said as she pushed him over into the water laughing. She watched as Jason cursed at the cold water as he got to the beach. She wait till then before returned to boat back to docks…


	22. Chapter 22

The next day Jason and Morgan were going to head back home to Port Charles. Sam walked off her boat and up the beach to the house to say bye to Morgan. But as she walked up Morgan was already running full steam at her. She squatted down as he ran into her arms and gave her a really big tight hug. "You know Danny wishes he could be here to say good bye to you" Sam said as she pulled the little own out of the hug. "Why couldn't he? Are you mad at him?" asked Morgan. Sam looked down at Morgan. "Why would I be mad at him?" she asked. Morgan looked down. "Because we are the ones who untied your boat" he said not looking at Sam.

Sam smiled. "Even as bad of an idea that was, it was still pretty funny to see Uncle Jason go over board wasn't it" she said with a laugh. "It sure was" Morgan agreed with a giggle. Jason was around the corner and heard them and shook his head. "So why can't Danny be here then?" asked Morgan. "Because his school is going on a field trip he has to go with them. But he sends his goodbyes. Maybe you and Michael and your mother come to visit sometime, I know Danny would love that" Sam told the young boy.

Morgan smiled widely up at her. "That be great, do your really many it Sam?" asked Morgan. Sam laughed. "Yes I am sure" she told him and ruffled his hair. A somber look feel over the small boy, making Sam wonder just what he was thinking about. "What's wrong Morgan?" Sam asked concern written all over her voice and face. Morgan just shrugged. "Come on you know you can talk to me" she told him. The young boy sighed. "Are you mad at Uncle Jason?" Morgan asked.

This time Sam sighed. "Why do you think that I am mad at your Uncle?" Sam asked him. Morgan bit his lip. "Because you guys don't talk and we could hear you guys yelling at each other" he said looking down at the sand. Jason inched closer to hear better. "I am sorry you had to hear that Morgan, but I am not mad at Jason" she told him. Morgan looked up at her. "Then why aren't you coming home with us and why aren't you living with him anymore? Do you not love him now?" he asked.

Sam shook her head, this boy was defiantly Carly's kid. "That's a tough one Morgan. A part of me will always love your Uncle, but its complicated. You don't need to worry about it" she told him. "If you love him then come home" Morgan said, determination etched into his face. "Please Sam, if not for Uncle Jason, for me? I want you there" the boy said. That was it. Sam pulled him into a hug. "Fine, I'll go back to Port Charles, not right now, but soon" she told him hugging him tight. With that Jason walked away happy with knowing Sam was going to come back.

Morgan pulled away and grinned at her. "I knew that get you back" Sam mouth dropped open in shocked. "You are really your mothers son" she said as she started tickling the boy his fits of laughter running wild. Sam finally stopped tickling letting him catch his breath. "Come on let me take you to Jason so you guys can go back home, I know your mother misses you" she said. Morgan nodded as his hand slipped into hers as they walked towards the front of the house.


	23. Chapter 23

Sam stood in the room at Lorenzo looking at herself in the mirror. She had arrived back in town just last night on her ship. It had taken her two weeks to land back in Port Charles, she had taken her time in no rush to reach this place again besides she had to make an emergency stop for medical attention. Her wrist was now cast but other than that she was okay. It taught her not to fight a shark. Okay so she wasn't really fighting a shark, she has been fishing when a bull shark caught her line.

She has tried to get it free and not lose her equipment and then finally the line had broke and she feel back breaking her wrist. But for the most part she was very lucky. So why was she staring at herself in the mirror, well she was looking at the horrible scar across her upper stomach, the stitches gone leaving behind a pinkish ugly line always there reminding her of the love she saved and wasn't with anymore.

Sam hated that scar, she wasn't usually one to care about the way she looked. She took pride in maintaining her looks but it wasn't for anyone just for her being healthy and strong enough to handle the ships she runs. Its not like she didn't have hundreds of other scars just none that was so visible and some many emotions behind them. She was afraid to be back in this town, she didn't want to run into Jason. She had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts she never heard the door knock let alone someone coming into the room.

He stood there looking at her, knowing that no longer just the sight of her sent a jolt to him, that didn't mean he didn't find her attractive, only a blind man would be that clueless, it was just the fact that he didn't see her in that light anymore. She was more family than anything else, odd since they were once lovers but it was better them being where they are now. He needed the family he had left and she was part of that. He could tell she was deep in thought but he didn't get why she was looking at that scar in the mirror. "Sam what are you doing?" he asked.

Sam jumped as she turned around surprised to see him there. "just looking at that horrible scar, wishing it away. Thought would be gone by now?" she stated as she pulled down her shirt and went and sat down. He smiled and sat down next to her. "no such luck, thought I would see if you wanted to do lunch or dinner today?" he said.

Sam smiled at Lorenzo. "Now your out of luck, I have a date, in an hour and spending all afternoon with him" she said as she stood and went into her closet changing out of her boxer and tank and into shorts and a black short sleeve button up shirt. "you are back in town less than twenty-four hours and you already have a date? Please tell me its not Morgan!" he said really hoping it wasn't Jason for the way he hurt his Sammy. Sam laughed. "yes its with Morgan just a different Morgan" she informed him as she slipped on some shoes.

She could tell that Lorenzo was confused. "Morgan Corinthos, Carly's son. We're doing lunch then playing at the park and then maybe a boat ride." Lorenzo watched as her face lighted up about the boy, it was the first time she got happy about a kid that wasn't her brother. "Well that sounds like fun, sure he is going to have a blast, well be safe out there I still haven't found you know who yet," he said as she stood up and headed towards the door. "Okay I will watch my back" with that Lorenzo left leaving Sam alone to finish getting ready.

Sam had been lucky the whole way to kellies she hadn't ran into anyone she knew. Just as she was about to go in she heard a shriek followed by her name she turned in time to catch a little boy who was midair wrapping his arms around her. Sam laughed. "Hey Buddy, now give me a better hug" she said as she bent down and hugged him tight. She started squeezing his side getting squeals of laughter out of him as she scooped him up with her good arm. Carly smiled at the scene as she walked up on them, she knew Morgan was in good hands when he took of running to kellies. He couldn't stop talking about Sam and their adventure for the last two weeks. Carly raised her eyebrow at Sam's cast hand. At all the times she talked to her or Morgan talked to her did Sam ever mentioned getting hurt. "Morgan be careful with Sam's hand" she said as she came up and gave Sam a quick hug.

Morgan seemed for the first time noticing it. "Sam, what did you do to your hand? Does it hurt?" he asked. Sam smiled at him. "No it doesn't, and it teaches me not to fight with sharks" she said. Knowing Morgan would love her playing it that way. "You fought a Shark?" the boy said with awe. "Sure did, taught him a lesson I did" she told the boy. More that the Shark taught her a lesson. "Sam really a Shark?" Carly questioned. Sam laughed, "Yes a Shark Carly, it got caught on my line and I was trying to free it" Carly just shook her head in understanding as they went into Kellies to grab lunch.

After they had eaten, Carly had left to go shopping and do other errands while Sam spent the rest of the afternoon with Morgan. Sam was holding his hand as they walked to the Piers, Lorenzo told her she would use one of the smaller boats he had so they could play around and not worry about the huge beast that was hers. Morgan was talking awhile a minute about things she didn't even know what they were. She would occasionally enter a "Wow, that's cool, really" when needed but half the time the boy didn't notice that she was always looking around making sure things were safe.

She had to many close encounters on the docks around her, better safe than sorry especially since she has Morgan with her. Morgan was now onto boats and how he had made his dad tell him more about them. Sam laughed to herself just thinking how annoyed Sonny could be with all the questions from Morgan. "Uncle Jason" she heard the small boy yell as his hand left hers. "Morgan be careful" she said without thinking.

She was not happy about seeing Jason at all. Jason scooped up Morgan and walked towards Sam. He couldn't believe she was back, and for the fact that he didn't know she was back was just as shocking. "Hey," he simply said. "Hi," Sam said clearly uncomfortable. "What happened to your hand?" he said. Sam bit her lip. "She was fighting a shark" injected Morgan. Jason raised his eyebrow. "A Shark?" he questioned. Sam sighed. "Why do people not believe that, yes Jason a Shark" she said, rolling her eyes.

Jason set down a squirming Morgan who instantly went back to holding Sam's hand. "So what are you two up to?" Jason asked. "We had lunch with mom and then we went to the park to play and now we are going boating," Morgan said really quick. Jason smiled. "Sounds like your having a lot of fun buddy." Morgan bobbed his head in agreement. "We are you should come as well Jason, Sam is just so cool and the boat were going on is just as cool" Morgan looked up at Sam. "Sam can Jason come too?" he asked his little eyes giving her those how can you refuse me looks.

Sam sighed. "Bud, I'm sure Jason here is very busy, we don't want to keep him from whatever it is he has planned." Sam could see the disappointment in his eyes. "No I'm not, I'd love to go" Jason answered. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Sam and if using Morgan to do such a thing well that's just what he would do besides he hadn't seen Morgan since they got back from Hawaii. Sam Sighed. "Fine lets get going." She did not like this but Morgan invited him and Jason agreed so much for a relax fun evening with Morgan she thought.


	24. Chapter 24

Sam originally had no intention on being out this late with Morgan let alone with Jason as well. But somehow Morgan talked her into staying out on the water till after the fireworks that one of the hotels were sponsoring. She had a feeling Jason was in on it as well because he had agreed it be fun a little to fast. But Sam couldn't help but love watching Jason with Morgan. He was so kind and loving to the boy. It made her heartache.

She hate being this close to Jason and not touching him, but it was her fault they weren't together right now. She knew Jason wanted her she could see it in his eyes. That scared her, the looks he gave her, no other man looked at her that way. Like he could devour and love her all at once and she wanted what those eyes told her but she couldn't bring herself to let go again.

So while Jason was putting Morgan down below because he fallen asleep before the fireworks have even began. She laid looking up watching the fireworks she couldn't help but close her eyes and let those eyes of Jason devour her.

_Jason came up from putting Morgan down below in one of the cabins until they were docked again. Jason saw Sam laying there asleep and he couldn't help but stare at her, without realizing it his body moved against his will next to her. His hand reaching down and moving a piece of hair out of her face so he could admire her better. _

_Sam nuzzled her head into Jason's hand in her sleep, the sensation sent and feelings went straight through him. He couldn't help but touch her skin feel the smoothness of the side of her face. Those lips that could do very wicked things to him. He couldn't resist any longer as he leaned in and kissed her sweet lips. _

_It took only a moment before he felt her kissing him back, so he deepened the kiss loving the feeling of her lips on his again. He couldn't believe how much he missed those lips and that soft moan that escaped her just sent desire straight down making him harder and ache worse for her. _

_Sam couldn't believe she was kissing Jason. She missed it so bad feeling his lips on hers, feeling the heat of his body close to his and she wanted more oh so much more. She wanted to feel his skin pressed against hers. She pulled Jason closer to her basically making him crush her with his weight. _

_Her legs wrapping around him and she could feel the strain even through her own clothes making her want him, making that special spot inside her warm with want. Her hands wondered under his shirt feeling that warmth. She whimpered as his lips left her and moved to her jaw line. His hands slowly unbuttoning his lips moving to all the new exposed skin._

_Sam skin tingled from the cool air as it hit her skin but quickly warmed with the kisses Jason was leaving behind. But it wasn't enough she wanted him naked and inside her more than anything she ever wanted before. She sat up her shirt falling behind her. She removed Jason's shirt, their lips colliding once again as both moved their hands to the others pants._

_It didn't take long for the pants to vanished leaving Jason in nothing and Sam in her underwear. It didn't take long for her to lose her underwear and for Jason to start feasting on her. Sam head was spinning for the ecstasy Jason was giving her but it wasn't want she wanted she wanted, no she needed him inside her now. "Jason please" she begged._

_Jason knew what she wanted and he wanted it to. He slowly entered it, relishing in the fact that he was once again inside Sam. He felt like he was home as he slowly dragged in and out. Shoving in once again he leaned down kissing Sam quieting her moans as he picked up pace. Thrusting repeatedly into the depth he never thought again be within. He wanted this to be slow but the time apart he needed the release and so did she he could feel her walls tightening around him, her moans getting louder as he pumped the last few times sending them both over the edge. _

_Jason collapsed on top of her but not where he was crushing her. All he could do was say Sam over and over._

_Sam felt something pushing her. "Sam wake up, Sam we are docked and your making weird noises" Jason informed her as he gave her a nudge again. Sam sat up her face going completely red, she couldn't look Jason in the face after her dream. "ummm ya I should get Morgan home" she said standing quickly and leading the way off the boat. _

_Jason right behind them. "Its late, I'll drive you both home" Jason offered leading them to his vehicle. Sam groaned, she did not want to be stuck in a car with him, she just wanted to get home and take a very cold shower because that dream had left her hot and bothered and really wanting to jump Jason right there and then. _

_Sam couldn't do anything to talk Jason out of it, and the car ride was very awkward and silent as she tried not to concentrate on the throbbing that was going on between her legs for Jason. It hadn't taken long to drop Morgan off, the poor boy was exhausted. But that didn't quiet her need for Jason. She cursed him for getting under her skin like that. _

_They pulled up at Lorenzo's place, Jason feeling weird for being here. He parked the car close to the entrance of the house. "Well I had fun tonight Sam, thanks for letting me be part of it." Sam smiled at him. "I knew it meant a lot to Morgan for you to be there, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was, think we wore him out though." she said trying not to let things get more awkward than it already was._

_With a sigh she put her hand on the door and turned to Jason. "Thanks for the ride," she told him. He smiled at her and her heart melted she loved seeing him smile since he didn't do it a lot. "Its no problem Sam." he told her. Without thinking Sam leaned over and kissed Jason. She sighed in contentment as she kissed him missing those lips in reality. She reluctantly pulled away, "Goodnight Jason." she said as she got out of the car and heading inside. _

_Jason was stunned at the fact that Sam just kissed him and it took him a couple minutes to remember that he was still outside of Lorenzo house. "Goodnight Sam" he said as he backed out of the drive a new hope that maybe just maybe things weren't over for them. _


	25. Chapter 25

_well there is only a few more chapters left of this story and i plan on finishing it soon... enjoy..._

* * *

Sam had to admit it was nice being back in Port Charles even though she missed her brother dearly. Sam had been back for almost two weeks now and its as if she never left to begin with. Between Carly and her kids plus Emily and the gang she was always busy. She had also ran into Jason a handful of times and it was no longer awkward being around him. They had come to a friendship type relationship though she knew Jason wanted more, and if she was honest with herself she wanted more as well.

Every time she looked into those blue eyes of his she just wanted to say screw it and screw me now, but she couldn't. Not yet at less. Her father was in town and who knew how much trouble he brought with him. Most people love their father and she spent a lot of time trying to hide from him and his twisted ways. She learned her conning ways from her father and its those tricks she uses to stay alive. But she lost all hope in her father the moment he sold her to settle a debt.

That was one nightmare she refused to relive and that was one of the reason she mainly stuck to the seas until her accident that landed her on the Island of Hell. Sam was lost in thought of her father as she walked along the docks, she had to go shopping for a dress, tonight Carly was throwing some huge charity event and of course Carly had requested, no more demanded Sam's attendants.

Sam stopped dead in her tracks at the man who created her worst nightmares stood, this time he wasn't hiding in the shadows he was just standing there. "Hello Samantha," he said. Just his voice sent chills down her spine. Sam swallowed the lump that found itself lodged in her throat. "Go away." She said as she moved to go up the stairs away from him.

He laughed, "Is that any way to treat your father?" Sam stopped and glared at him. "Oh the man who sold me and has already attacked me twice and tried killing my ex?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest. "Your not still mad about that are you Samantha?" he grinned at her. Sam eyes narrowed even more. "Stop calling me that!" she said. Why she didn't run she didn't know. A part of her wanted to know what he wanted the other wanted to run like hell and never look back.

"Well that is what we named you Samantha" he said taking a few steps closer to her. Sam took to steps up the steps to put that distance between them again. "What do you want? What will get you to leave me alone?" she asked, anger rolling through her. "Finally a question I don't mind answering, well you see, when you ran away, they weren't to happy about that, and seeing how you were gone they said I still owed them so I am here to take you back" he said simple.

Sam heart stopped for a moment. "I am not going to and please you didn't tell them I am in Port Charles did you?" panic riding in side her. "Well of course I did Samantha, they needed to know I tracked you down, after all I have you that year on the island so now it is time for you to go back," he said simple. Sam couldn't help but let her jaw fall open. "You are the one who trapped me on that island? I knew I replaced that part not that long ago. I will not go back, if I did it be over my dead body and I don't see that happening anytime soon," she said.

She had enough, really she didn't know why she kept listening to her father. A plan to end all between her and her father was already forming in her mind. "I'd watch your back father, people seem to face awful accident here in Port Charles," she said to him as she walked away. She would be damn if she let her father ruin her life again. She would rather die than go back to the family that owned her.

Owned she hated that she wasn't really in charge of her life. That there was people out there looking for her so take her back and serve them as if she was a salve or pet. She shook her head, tonight she would enjoy that last fun she could with Carly and her friends. For tomorrow would bring nothing but pain and ending of things she wouldn't handle any longer…..

There was like a black cloud hanging over Sam's head as she mingled and laughed with her friends at the MetroCourt. Carly was once again throwing a fundraiser for some reason or another. She stood in the sidelines watching all her friends, remembering them; For this could be the last time she would see them. Sighing she grabbed another glass of champagne and went out onto the balcony looking out into the night sky.

While she had gotten ready for the party, Sam had came up with a plan to dispose of Cody. Later tonight when she left is when it would happen, she would bloody her hands once again because of her father but this time would be the last. Sam was going over the plan once again in her head that she never heard anyone join her out on the balcony.

Jason stood there just looking at Sam and admiring her. He could tell she was deep in thought and wondered what was troubling her so. He silent walked over to her and stood next to her. "Everything okay Sam?" he asked. Sam jumped a little and then smiled up at Jason. "Yes everything is just fine just thinking," she said as she looked into his baby blues.

Without thinking Jason reached up and put part of her hair that fell in front of her face behind her ear and caressed her check. "I missed you Sam" he couldn't help confessing. Sam closed her eyes at his touch and words. She ached for him. "I miss you too Jason" she admitted. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Sam's. She sighed oh how she missed his kisses and couldn't help but deepen it. Her tongue seeking entrance to his that Jason didn't deny.

She gently bit his bottom lip as they drew apart for air. Her eyes sparkling to life by his kiss. "Come home with me Sam" he said his eyes searching hers. She sighed. "I can't Jason" she said looking down. He slammed his hand down on the railing cause Sam to flinch. "Why not? The apartment isn't the same without you. I miss holding you at night, loving you come home Sam, I love you" he stated to her.

Tears sprung to her eyes. "Jason, I miss all that as well. Miss your arms around me, waking up next to you, kissing you. But I can't right now there is something I have to do before that can happen, if that can happen," she informed him. Jason was about to say something in reply with Sam leaned in and kissed him with so much love and passion. She broke away and ran her thumb over his lip. "Remember that I love you Jason." with that she turned and left, leaving behind a very confused and heartbroken Jason.


End file.
